The Return
by SarahMichaels
Summary: M/M The aliens come back after leaving earth two years ago. Alex is alive and Tess never slept with Max. Completed 6/29/01
1. Part 1

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
*****Part 1*****  
  
"We're finally home where we belong."  
  
"Michael I can't believe you of all people would call earth home."  
  
"Maxwell, it's where Maria is. I never should have left her."  
  
"Michael don't get your hope's up. It's been two years. She might have moved on."  
  
"I haven't. And don't tell me you've moved on from Liz."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Tess and me were a mistake but I don't think Liz and I can go back to what we had."  
  
"Well, I'm going to find Maria."  
  
"Good Luck Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael finally arrived at Maria's house. He knocked on the door. After a few knocks he almost gave up until the door creaked open.  
  
"Michael? Oh my god!"  
  
"I need to see Maria. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"She's at the Crashdown Michael. She still works there to pay for college."  
  
He started to walk away when he turned around.  
  
"How is Maria?"  
  
"Go to her Michael. I don't know why you left but there are some things you need to know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Talk to Maria."  



	2. Part 2

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
*****************Part 2**********************  
  
Michael finally reached the Crashdown. Roswell still looked the same as he remembered. The two years Michael was away, not a day went by he didn't dream about the day he would return to his Maria. The only person he could and would ever love. When they returned to his planet everyone there expected him and Isabel to marry again but it was never even an option. Tess and Max tried to live together but in the end it would never work because in his heart he would always love Liz and everyone knew that. They were made for each other just like he was made for Maria. No one could convince him otherwise.  
  
Michael walked through the doors to the Crashdown.   
  
Once Maria heard the ring on the doors she had a chill that ran through her spine. She knew it was Michael before she even turned around. The only sound heard in the room was that of the broken dishes that fell out Maria's hands as she got her first glimpse of Michael in two years. She never dreamed this day would happen. She had so many emotions running through her.  
  
Liz heard the sound of the broken dishes and rushed through the doors from the back room. She saw Michael and went up to Maria.  
  
"Maria I'll clean this up go talk to Michael."  
  
Maria just stood there in shock until Michael finally walked up to her.  
  
"Let's go in the back."  
  
Maria led Michael in the back room.  
  
"Michael I can't believe your back. I never thought I'd see you again Michael." A single tear fell from her eyes.  
  
Michael wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Shhh.... It's alright Maria." Michael reached out and held Maria in his arms.  
  
"Maria, I want you to know that it was a mistake leaving. I love you so much and I want to be with you now."  
  
"Michael there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Maria?"  
  
"I have a child."  



	3. Part 3

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
*****Part 3*****  
  
"I have a son."  
  
Michael couldn't believe it. He had a son. It only confirmed that leaving the planet was a mistake. Michael was ecstatic he was a dad but also very sad that he wasn't there for the pregnancy and the baby's first year. He held Maria in his arms again.  
  
"Where is he? I want to meet my child."  
  
"His name is Dakota and he's at our house."  
  
Confusion washed through Michael and he let go of Maria.  
  
Maria looked up into Michael's eyes. She couldn't bear to be out of his arms again. "I live with Alex now. He's watching Dakota."  
  
"Your living with Alex?"  
  
"Yes. And there's something else you have to know." Maria always prayed Michael would return but she hoped she would never have to tell him her secret she had been living with for two years.  
  
"It's not your child. Remember we used protection that night."  
  
Anger washed over Michael's face. Maria had always been afraid what his reaction would be if he ever found out.  
  
"Maria you slept with someone else?" Tears flooded Michael's face. He had always dreamed of returning to earth and his Maria but he never imagined that she would have betrayed him like that. "I trusted you! You're living with Alex. So it's his child. It didn't take you long to get over me!"  
  
"It's not like that Michael. Listen to me!"  
  
Michael started to leave and Maria grabbed his arm. "Please Michael."  
  
Michael shoved her arm off of his and continued to walk out the door of the Crashdown. Maria fell on the floor crying.  



	4. Part 4

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
  
*****Part 4*****  
  
"Michael I can't believe that Maria had Alex's child. Not after what happened between me and Alex at prom."  
  
"I didn't want to believe it either Isabel but they are living together now. I can't believe I came back for this! I thought I found home but I was wrong."  
  
"This doesn't seem right. I'm going to go talk to Alex. Do you know where they are living?"  
  
"No but I'm sure Liz does. She's still working at the Crashdown too. I don't know why you would want to see him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at Alex and Maria's apartment  
  
"It was horrible Alex. You should have seen how mad Michael was. He hates me."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You need to tell him the truth about Dakota."  
  
"I'm ashamed of what I did Alex. If he doesn't hate me now he will when he finds out what happened."  
  
"Talk to Michael. If he loves you he will understand. You didn't do anything wrong. Come here." Alex held Maria in his arms.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Isabel. No, of course not," Alex said stunned to see Isabel after so long.  
  
"Alex can I talk to you?" Maria stepped away from Alex scared she misinterpreted the situation.  
  
"Sure I need to go. Isabel do you know where I can see Michael?"  
  
"He has an apartment at 1455 Jefferson Street. But Maria he's really upset."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Isabel."  
  
"Can you watch Dakota while I go Alex, he's still sleeping in the bedroom?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Maria grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
  
"Isabel you're looking well."  
  
"Thanks Alex but I think we both know why I came here."  
  
"Yes I suppose so."  
  
"Alex I thought I meant something to you. After what we shared at the prom I thought you loved me. I know I loved you."  
  
"I did love you. Something happened after you and the others left but it's Maria's secret to share. Not mine. What I can tell you is I never stopped loving you."  
  
  
  
  
Maria arrived at Michael's apartment. She knocked on the door several minutes but no one answered. She took a chance and pushed the door open. She was shocked at the sight in front of her.  
  



	5. Part 5

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
*****Part 5*****  
  
Maria looked around Michael's apartment. The whole place was completely trashed. The apartment had no belongings in it since Michael had just come back to earth. The furniture that came with the apartment however was all turned over. There were holes in the walls that appeared to be made from someone slamming their fist threw the walls. It was then her eyes fell upon Michael who was sitting in the corner holding his bloody fist in his hands.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Maria walked up to Michael and knelt down before him. She started to touch him but knowing by his expression it was the wrong thing to do.  
  
"Leave Maria."  
  
"No, I won't Michael. You have to understand."  
  
"I won't ever understand how you could sleep with Alex after we did. I had to leave earth. I didn't want to but I had to fight our enemies. The whole time I was gone I only thought of getting back to you Maria. You're the only person I ever allowed myself to get close to Maria and the whole time I was gone you were screwing Alex and having his kid."  
  
Tears were falling down Maria's face. How could Michael think so little of her?  
  
"Michael, Alex and I are just friends. That's all we've ever been. Dakota isn't Alex's."  
  
Michael finally turned his face to look at Maria's.  
  
"Maria if Dakota's not mine and he's not Alex's who is the father?"  
  
"I don't know Michael!" Tears started spilling from her eyes again.  
  
Michael was more confused than ever.  
  
"Maria, how could you not know?"  
  
"You have to understand Michael after you left I felt like my life was over. I never got over my dad leaving me but as painful as that was losing you was even worse. I felt like I was dying inside and I couldn't take it. I had never felt that bad before. So I used a fake ID and went to a bar. I decided to get drunk. I thought it would make me forget but it didn't. It only made things worse. I started coming on to this guy. After a while I realized what I was doing and I decided to go home. He offered to drive me home because he knew I was in no condition to drive. He started driving me home and then he pulled into a dark alley. Michael it was my fault I got in the car with him. I came on to him."  
  
"Maria."  
  
Maria was practically sobbing but she knew she had to continue. "A little while later I started getting sick and it dawned on me that I might be pregnant. Liz bought me a home pregnancy test and it confirmed my worst fear. I hoped that it was yours but we had used protection. Alex and Liz were the only ones I told. I never even went to the doctor. I was too ashamed. I didn't even tell mom about what happened that night. When she found out I was pregnant she told me it was time I grew up and found a place of my own to raise the baby. That's when Alex and me moved into together so he could take care of me and help me pay the rent. I ended up having the baby at the apartment. When Dakota turned one I finally found the courage to tell mom."  
  
"Oh god Maria. It's my fault for leaving. I screwed up again."  
  
"No, Michael it was all my fault. I came on to him and I got in the car with him."  
  
"Come here." Michael healed the cuts on his hand and held Maria tightly in his arms. "It's not your fault Maria. Look at me. We have to find who did this to you."  
  
"No. What if he finds out about Dakota and tries to take him or hurt me again? Besides I don't know who he was."  
  
"We can't let him get away with it!"  
  
"I don't know Michael. I can barely remember what he looks like."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me see what happened and then I can find out who he is."  
  
"No Michael I don't want you to see me like that!"  
  
"Maria, it's alright. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course Michael. But you'll hate me if you see what I did and what happened."  
  
"Maria it wasn't your fault. Now please let me see. Give me your hands."  



	6. Part 6-9

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
*********Part 6*********  
  
Maria slipped her hands into Michael's and Michael started receiving flashes from Maria.  
  
****Flash****  
Michael kissing Maria goodbye  
  
****Flash****  
Maria in her bedroom crying  
  
****Flash****  
Maria entering the bar and ordering a drink  
  
****Flash****  
Maria getting into the man's car, him pulling into a dark alley  
  
****Flash****  
Maria confused then scared as the man started to rip her shirt off.   
  
Suddenly Maria pulled her hands away from Michael and the flashes stopped.  
  
"No Michael! I don't want you to see that! You can't!"  
  
"It's alright Maria. I got a good look at the man." Michael held Maria again as she sobbed. Michael had never felt so protective over anyone as he did her. He had to find the animal that did this to his Maria.  
  
"I'm going to try and draw a picture of the guy I saw in the visions and we'll get the others to help find him."  
  
"Michael I don't want the others to know."  
  
"It's up to you but Maria they won't blame you."  
  
"I guess we'll need there help."  
  
  
"Max if I didn't leave Maria this never would have happened. It was my fault."  
  
"Michael you couldn't have prevented this."  
  
"Yes I could have but the point is know I have to find him and make him pay. Maxwell I want this guy dead."  
  
  
  
  
******Part7******  
  
(At the same time at the Evans house. Tess, Liz, Kyle, Alex, Isabel, Maria, and Dakota are all gathered downstairs. Maria had already explained to the others that she was raped.)  
  
"Are you sure you're parents won't be back anytime soon?"  
  
"I'm sure Alex. They're in Florida on their second honeymoon. Believe me they won't be coming back early."  
  
"I hope you don't mind I brought Dakota my mom couldn't baby-sit."  
  
"No it's fine. How old is he now?"  
  
"Fourteen months."  
  
"Kyle what are you doing to my child?" The others turned around to Kyle who was putting lipstick and other make-up he found out of Tess's purse.  
  
"What? I didn't ever have a little brother to pick on when I was little so I'm making up for lost time."  
  
"Kyle, grow up!" Tess said and moved to help wipe the lipstick and blue eye shadow off the kid.  
  
"Dakota looks a lot like you Maria." Isabel said.  
  
"Thanks. He is the only good thing to come out of this whole mess. I think I'll go find Michael now."  
  
"He's upstairs with Max." Liz said.  
  
Maria headed upstairs and started to knock on Max's bedroom door when she overheard Michael say she wanted the guy who raped her dead. She opened the door and looked at a shocked Michael and Max.  
  
"Max can I talk to Michael alone?"  
  
Max left them alone and closed the bedroom door to give them privacy. Maria set on the bed next to Michael and looked at him.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Maria, I didn't want you to hear that."  
  
"I'm glad I did. Michael you can't. Believe me I want him dead too. I want him to pay for what he did but I can't let you hurt yourself because of me. I remember when Pierce died you beat yourself over it. The regret and guilt almost ate you alive. You can't go through that. Not because of me."  
  
"Let's go downstairs the others are waiting."  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Maria followed Michael downstairs where the others were waiting.  
  
Dakota was now on the floor playing with a few of his toys.  
  
"So he's a drawing of the man I did from Maria's flashes. Does anyone recognize him?" They all took turns carefully studying the picture of the man Michael drew.  
  
"He looks kind of familiar but I can't remember where I've seen him before." Alex said.  
  
"Yes he does look familiar. Wait I think I've seen him at school. But I don't know who he was." Isabel said.  
  
"Max do you have all the yearbooks from school? We can go through each one and see if we can find his picture in there." Alex added.  
  
"Yes, there upstairs in my room I'll go find them."  
  
A few minutes later Max came back with the yearbooks and passed one out to each couple.  
  
(An hour later)  
Dakota started crying. "Michael I think he's hungry. I'm going to go get him something from the kitchen. Will you finish looking through the book for me."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Michael looked at Maria with Dakota. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Maria was so happy with Dakota. He just wished it were his family. Michael started looking through the book again after Maria left the room. After a few more pages he finally stumbled upon a picture that looked like the drawing. He tried to remember the flash he got from Maria and realized it was him! The name under the photo was Austin Zoss. Michael looked around to make sure no one was watching and he tore the picture out of the book and put it in his pocket. He slammed the book shut. "Look there's no point in this. We're never going to find his photo in here. There must be another way."  
  
"I think Michael's right. Maybe we should take the drawing to dad and see if he can find out who it is." Kyle added.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want the police involved yet." Maria said returning from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll my dads not the sheriff anymore and I'm sure he'll help no questions asked."  
  
"O.K. that sounds fine."  
  
"Michael can you drive me home?" Maria asked.  
  
"Actually I have something I have to take care of."  
  
Michael left leaving a confused Maria watching him leave.  
  
  
  
  
******Part 8******  
  
It didn't take long for Michael to find Austin's address in the phone book. He actually lived in a trailer near where he used to live with Hank. He never thought he would go back to that awful place again. Michael wasn't sure what he was going to do when he found Austin but he figured he would know when he saw him. Michael "borrowed" a car from a junkyard giving it a fake license plate number. He drove out to the trailer park. It was late a night and Michael parked across the street from the trailer. After watching the trailer for 20 minutes a man finally appeared. He started walking toward a truck. Michael recognized him as Austin so he started the car and followed him. They ended up at the same bar that Maria had gone to that night. Michael waited a few minutes after Austin went in the bar and then went in himself. Michael finally spotted Austin and he sat at a table next to him. Michael still unable to think of exactly how to proceed just observed him trying not to bring attention to himself. Michael was there for about an hour and had at least 10 different girls try to come on to him when Austin, obviously drunk, turned his attention to Michael.  
  
"You seem to be quite the lady's man there. Why don't you pull up a chair next to me and share some of your secrets. I'll buy you a drink."  
  
Michael didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He picked up his drink, non-alcoholic of course, and moved to Austin's table. Michael could feel bile rising to his throat just looking at the guy who had hurt Maria. It took every ounce of his being not to just kill the guy and leave but he knew he had to be smart and careful.  
  
"The name's Leo and there's no need to buy me another drink I'm still not finished with this one." Michael said lying about his name.  
  
"My name's Austin. So tell me Leo you had all those women falling all over you and you turned them down. What's the deal? You must be gay."  
  
O.K. Michael defiantly hated this guy even more by the minute if possible. Austin actually looked like an average everyday guy. People might not even know what a vile revolting demon lived inside of him.  
  
"No, I'm defiantly not gay."  
  
"Then why don't you take one of those ladies back to your place."  
  
"I already have someone. I just got her back and I'm not going to lose her again."  
  
"Who says she has to know? Anyway I could never settle for just one woman. No, I would gladly take home any girl that came on to me no matter who I was with."  
  
"So does that happen very often? I mean you leaving here with a beautiful women."  
  
Austin took another slug of his drink. Michael knew he was taking a chance trying to get information about that night from this man but he had to know what was going on in his head.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't get to many women to come home with me but I've had a few."  
  
"So where they blondes or do you go for brunettes?" Michael asked.  
  
"I go for blondes."  
____________  
(At the same time from after Michael left Max and Isabel's.)  
  
"Maria why don't you stay awhile and we'll order a pizza?" Isabel added.  
  
"Okay. Liz I'm wonder why Michael left like that."  
  
"I'm sure it's okay Maria. It's probably just hard for him to deal with. I mean he just learned you had a child with someone who hurt you. Give him time. He still loves you."  
  
"I hope so. I never stopped loving him."  
  
"I'll be right back I'm just going to take these yearbooks back upstairs." Max went back to his room and started to put the yearbooks back on his shelf. He accidentally dropped one. The book fell open and he thought it was odd that a picture was torn out. He walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey Isabel did you tear a photo out of my yearbook."  
  
"No, I didn't touch that yearbook."  
  
"Wait, that was the book Michael and I were looking at. You don't think..." Maria mumbled.  
  
"Max go get another yearbook and we'll see whose picture is missing."  
  
"Good idea Tess."  
  
Max got another yearbook and found it was Austin's picture.  
  
"That's him!"  
  
"Are you sure, Maria?"  
  
"Yes and I bet Michael took that picture and went after him."  
  
They found Austin's address in the phone book.  
  
"Look Maria I'll drive by there and see if Michael's there. You can just stay here and we'll let you know what happens."  
  
"No Max. He's there because of me and I want to be there."  
  
They dropped Dakota off at Valenti's since Amy was away from town. He was apprehensive but they explained it was an emergency and he gladly helped.  
  
The gang then drove to the trailer park. When they didn't see Michael they decided Kyle should go knock on the door and ask for Austin posing as a salesman. When a woman answered the door she said Austin wasn't there. Kyle told her he was an old friend and needed to find him. The women said he was at The Lucky Lady, a bar on the other side of town. They decided to drive to the bar.  
____________________  
  
Michael bought Austin another drink and they had been talking for a while. Michael wasn't sure how to get the truth out of Austin so he just figured he'd press him even farther.  
  
"In the past I've learned that most of the girls I've met in bars are just teases. They come on to you and then you start to take them to your place, then they try and say no," Michael lied.  
  
"I know what you mean. I remember this hot little number two years ago that came on to me really strong. After I bought her a few drinks she called me Michael, but I didn't give a damn what she called me as long as she put out."  
  
Michael started turning red, he just needed one more push and this guy was dead. "So what did you do?"  
  
"I drove the bitch home and she tried to tell me no. Well I knew she wanted it so I gave it to her."  
  
  
  
  
*******Part 9*******  
  
Austin didn't even see the fist that came hurling toward his face. The blow was so powerful that it knocked him backwards in his chair flipping him onto the floor. Michael then proceeded to lift him off the floor by his shirt and punched him again. Blood splattered onto Austin's face. Austin was stunned but he finally managed to stand up and get in a good punch even in his drunken stupor. The punch caused a cut in Michael's upper lip. Michael acted quickly and punched him again. Michael didn't say anything he just kept punching. Finally the guy fell to the floor with his eyes closed. Michael punched him again totally covering Austin's face in blood. He knew one more punch and he would be dead. Something made Michael think of Maria. She asked him not to do this. He reached down and checked Austin's pulse and discovered he was still breathing. "Your only alive because of her," Michael said to him before he proceeded to walk out of the bar.  
  
"That's it! That's the bar the woman said Austin was at! Stop the car Max!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Isn't that Michael at the front door?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh my god!" Alex said.  
  
"Max almost didn't even get the jeep stopped before Maria had jumped out of the car running to Michael. The others soon followed.  
  
"What happened Michael?" Maria asked noticing the cut on Michael's lip.  
  
"I found Austin. He's the guy that hurt Maria." Michael couldn't bring himself to say raped. Even though Maria stopped the flashes before things got really ugly he couldn't get over it. It sickened him. He felt what Maria felt. He was perhaps the only man that could ever know how it felt to be raped. His alien powers had allowed him to get inside her head that night. He could feel her emotions as if it happened to him.  
  
"We figured out that much Michael. Apparently you found him here." Kyle added.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Liz asked almost scared of his response.  
  
"No, close but I stopped before it was to late."  
  
"We have to get out of here the police might come," Isabel warned.  
  
"Tess, can you mind warp Austin and the others into forgetting it was Michael who was in the bar?"  
  
"I'll try Max. I don't know if my powers can work like that."  
  
Tess walked inside the bar. There where only 3 people there. Thankfully it was a bad side of town and hardly anyone was there that time of day. She closed her eyes and tried to enter their minds. She changed Michael's appearance in their minds so they would give the wrong description to the police. She then walked back outside.  
  
"Let's get out of here quick," Tess announced.  
  
"Michael how did you get here?" Max questioned.  
  
"I borrowed a car. I'll just change the license plate number. I got it from a junk yard."  
  
"We'll talk about this later Michael. Right now I think we all need to get home."  
  
After picking up Dakota and dropping off Liz, Kyle and Tess; Max pulled up in front of Maria and Alex's apartment.  
  
"Michael can you come inside so we can talk? I'll drive you home later," Maria asked.  
  
"It's probably best if I go home."  
  
"Please."  
  
Michael reluctantly went inside the house with Maria. Isabel and Max drove off. I'll just put Dakota in his room and then we can talk in my room.  
  
A few minutes later Maria came back and showed Michael the way to her bedroom.  
  
  
"Michael, why didn't you tell anyone you found his picture? Why did you go after him alone? You could have been hurt!"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I figured I could take care of it myself."  
  
"Take care of it yourself! Michael I never should have started this. We have to leave him alone. I don't want him to find out about Dakota."  
  
"Maria you can't let him get away with it!"  
  
"No Michael. I should have just let it go. I don't know what I was thinking getting everyone involved with this. I was drunk! I got in the car with him! It's my word against his. There's no proof he raped me!"  
  
Maria walked over to Michael and gently took his hand in hers.  
  
"Michael thank you for being there for me and trying to help. If we do anything now Austin will know it was you who beat him up and he will press charges. We can't let any attention be drawn to you. I can't let you go to jail for me."  
  
"I guess I screwed things up."  
  
"No, Michael. You made things better."  
  
"Maria how can you say that?"  
  



	7. Part 10-13

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years.  
  
  
*******Part 10*******  
  
"Maria how can you say I made things better?"  
  
Maria let go of Michael's hand and gently cupped his face with her hands being careful not to touch the cut on his lip. "Michael, you came back to me. I never thought I'd see you again. Michael I waited for you. I knew that you wouldn't come back but I wished you would. Then after two years I finally gave up hope and then here you are. Michael, please don't leave me again. I need you."  
  
Michael took Maria's hands off of his face and then grabbed her into a hug crushing their bodies together. Maria let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michael asked afraid that he had hurt her.  
  
"Better than alright. Don't let me go."  
  
"Never again."  
  
They stood there awhile until Maria led Michael to the bed. She instructed him to lie down and then left the room. She finally came back with some peroxide, bandages, washcloths, and antibiotic ointment.  
  
"Here let me clean that cut up." She then proceeded to wash his face off with the washcloth. He flinched but soon relaxed when she kissed his face right below the cut.  
"Do you think you can get Max to heal this tomorrow, it's a bad cut?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Michael I know I promised to drive you home but it's late and I was hoping would you please stay with me?"  
  
Michael nodded his head. Michael lay down on the bed and pulled her to him. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Is this alright?" Michael asked unsure after everything that had happened.  
  
"Yes Michael. It's all I've ever wanted since you left."  
  
Maria started yawning. She had never felt this safe and protected since the day Michael left earth.  
  
"Michael I want you to know that there's never been anyone else. I mean besides the rape. I've never even wanted or considered anyone else."  
  
Michael couldn't believe what was happening. His Maria still wanted him. Maria was concerned by the hesitation in his voice but her fears were quickly laid to rest when he spoke up.  
  
"Neither have I. Now go to sleep."   
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Maria's frantic screaming awakened Michael.  
  
"Michael wake up! I need your help!"  
  
Michael opened his eyes to see a very panicked Maria holding Dakota.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Michael I would never ask you anything like this, but Alex left early, I overslept because I didn't set the alarm because how did I know you would be over and Alex was supposed to watch Dakota and I'm running late for class, I have this huge English test and I'll flunk the class if I don't take the test so will you do it, Please?"  
  
"Maria stop rambling and tell me what you need?"  
  
"I need you to watch Dakota, It will only be for an hour, two at most, here's his diaper bag. You'll be fine I've got to go."  
  
Maria shoved Dakota into Michael's arms before he could respond. "You'll be fine."  
"Maria!" Michael screamed watching Maria walk out the door.  
  
  
  
  
********Part 11*******  
  
Michael rubbed his eyes open trying to wake himself fully. He looked down at the child placed in his arms. He couldn't believe Maria just left like that. He had never taken care of a child before. He didn't have a clue how too. Hank didn't exactly set a perfect example on how to take care of a child.  
  
Michael grabbed the phone next to the bed and dialed Isabel's number.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Michael? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Look Isabel it's an emergency. I'm over at Maria and Alex's get over here right away."  
  
Before she could ask what was wrong Michael hung up the phone.  
  
Michael looked down at Dakota. Michael thought he was kind of cute. He had blond hair and emerald green eyes just like his mom. Michael grinned at the child. He got this overwhelming urge to hug him. To Michael's shock the small child went willing into his arms. It was then he discovered Dakota was stinky. Michael had no choice but to change his diaper. Michael didn't even want to think of the ways Maria would torture him if Dakota got a diaper rash thanks to him. He opened up the Blue's Clue bag Maria had given to him and pulled out a diaper.  
  
"Dakota do you know where the washcloths are? Why am I asking you, you can't talk can you?" Michael went through all the rooms and couldn't find a washcloth. He then saw the sink and thought it was his only option. He sat Dakota down on the kitchen counter and removed his diaper. Michael flinched. "Why couldn't I have the power to remove smell?"  
  
After Michael removed the diaper he stood Dakota up in the sink. He then turned the nosel attachment to the faucet on and started spraying water on Dakota's bottom. The water squirted everywhere and Dakota started crying.  
  
"Please don't cry. Look I'm trying here. I just have to wash the poo off your bottom. I'm almost finished." When Michael finally got all the poopy off Dakota, he laid him on top of a towel he found near the sink drying him off. Dakota finally stopped crying. He then grabbed the diaper. Michael studied it trying to figure out how this thing went on. He wished he would have paid more attention to how the diaper looked while it was on him before he took the dirty one off. Michael unfolded the clean diaper. He couldn't figure out how to make the diaper stay on. Michael stood there thinking for a while and then he opened up the kitchen draws. He found a roll of duct tape. "This should work."  
  
Michael started unrolling the tape and wrapped it around the diaper. He worked on it for several minutes to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Michael steeped back to admire his work. The entire diaper was covered in gray duct tape.  
  
"We'll this should stay on now."  
  
Michael looked at the dirty diaper that was still lying on the counter. He needed to dispose of it but he couldn't find a trash bag. He decided to put it in the garbage dispose. After all it was garbage. Michael stuck the poopy diaper in the disposal and turned it on. Shreds of the diaper and the poo went flying everywhere. Dakota started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
Michael concentrated and used his powers to fix the garbage disposal. He then grabbed the towel used to dry Dakota and cleaned the kitchen up.  
  
Michael's stomach started growling. "I'm hungry how about you Dakota?"  
  
"Dakota shook his head yes." Michael placed him on the floor and started looking through the refrigerator.  
  
Spaghetti was the only thing Michael could find in the refrigerator. Michael used his powers to heat it up and then made a plate for Dakota and himself. Michael was displeased to see there wasn't any Tabasco sauce in the house. Michael placed Dakota in the high chair he found in the corner. Michael then made a bottle for Dakota full of Sprite. Michael placed a fork in front of the tot. To his distain the child started eating with his fingers and had the spaghetti sauce all over his face and body. "It looks like you'll need another bath after I'm done eating." Michael started eating his spaghetti when he felt a big thump hit his head. He looked up to see Dakota had thrown spaghetti ball at his head.  
  
"Michael! Michael! What's the emergency?" Isabel said running into the kitchen. Max was with her. Isabel started rolling on the floor laughing at the sight in front of her. Dakota, Michael, and the floor were covered in spaghetti. "Is that duct tape on the diaper?" Isabel said trying to control her laughter but failing miserably.  
  
"I'm so glad this amuses you. It's the only way I could get the diaper to stay on. And what is Max doing here?"  
  
"Isabel said there was a big emergency."  
  
"Maria left me in charge of babysitting Dakota. And I figured Isabel being a woman would know what to do."  
  
Isabel finally got off the floor and stopped laughing. "Michael that's a sexiest remark. But seeing as you badly need help I'm willing to let it go."  
  
Isabel helped Dakota out of the high chair and took Dakota into the bathroom. I'll clean him up Michael. As Isabel walked into the bathroom Michael could hear her laughing the whole way.   
  
"Stop laughing!" Michael shouted.  
  
Michael wiped his face clean and started cleaning up the kitchen.   
  
"About last night Michael," Max started.  
  
"I know it was stupid and I never should have done it. Max, I know so don't say anything. Look can you just fix the cut."  
  
Max used his powers to heal Michael. The men could hear crying coming from the bathroom. Isabel came out with Dakota wrapped in a towel. He's all clean now but I can't get him to stop crying. Max tried for several minutes but the toddler just screamed louder. Michael walked over to Dakota and picked him up from Max's arms. Dakota instantly stopped crying.  
  
"We should go Max. It seems like Michael has everything under control," Isabel whispered.  
  
Michael lay down on the couch and held Dakota against his chest. The tot snuggled up against Michael and fell asleep listening to Michael's heartbeat. Michael took his hand and felt Dakota's little toes and hands. While Michael was touching his little hands Dakota grasped onto Michael's hand and held it tight. Michael snuggled into the couch and feel asleep with Dakota in his arms.  
  
Maria walked into the living room ready to apologize profusely for having to leave so suddenly. Maria heart swelled to see such a beautiful sight of the two people she loved most in the world snuggled up next to each other. Maria covered them with a blanket found on a nearby chair and kissed the top of Dakota's head. Michael slowly awakened.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So how did everything go?"  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
  
  
  
*******Part 12*******  
  
"I'll take Dakota. I'm sorry that I ran out on you like that. It's just I would have flunked the class if I didn't get to the test on time."  
  
Maria took Dakota from Michael arms. Michael didn't want to admit it but he missed the warmth of having a child in his arms. Dakota must have missed Michael to because he started fussing.  
  
"I'll be right back Michael."  
  
Maria took Dakota in his room and laid him in the crib after calming him down. She gathered up his blankets and tucked him in. After making sure Dakota was asleep she went back into the living room.  
  
"Uh I better go." Michael then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Maria was afraid that she had really messed up and he would never want to see her again. She didn't hear again from Michael for three days.  
_____________  
Alex heard the phone ringing and he ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is Maria there?"  
  
"Maria! She's coming."  
  
"Who is it Alex?"  
  
"I think it's Michael."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yes, uh can you come over to my place?"  
  
"I guess so I'll just get Alex to baby-sit."  
  
"No actually I was thinking you could bring him along."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a half an hour."  
  
"What was that about?" Alex asked Maria.  
  
"I don't know, but he wants me to bring Dakota over."  
  
Maria wasn't sure what to make of this. She packed up Dakota and his diaper bag. She drove to Michael wondering the whole way there what he wanted.  
  
She finally pulled up into the driveway and made her way to the door. Before she could knock Michael came out of the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Michael led Maria to the front of the apartment complex. He walked up to Dodge Neon and started to open the door.  
  
"Since when do you have a car?"  
  
"I kind of traded in my motorcycle and decided to buy a car."  
  
"Why? You loved that motorcycle."  
  
"I kind of figured if we would be spending time together that I needed a car so we could take Dakota along with us."  
  
Maria then noticed the car seat in back of the car.  
  
"Michael that is so sweet."  
  
"We'll are you going to get in?"  
  
"You mean this isn't the surprise?"  
  
"No I actually wanted to take you two somewhere. I mean if you don't have anything better to do."  
  
"No. We'd love to come."  
  
Maria strapped Dakota in the child seat and then sat up in front.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
After an hour...  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
After about 5 more minutes of driving Michael pulled up into a parking lot. Maria, Dakota, and Michael got out of the car. Across the street Maria could see a carnival complete with games, foods, and rides.  
  
"I'm sorry it was a dumb idea. I'll take you back."  
  
"No. Michael this is wonderful. But you have to promise not to cheat at the games, you know with your powers."  
  
"Whatever. Where do you want to go first?"  
  
Maria pointed to a booth. "How about we get some food first. I'm starving."  
  
Dakota ate a hot dog, and then Michael started feeding him cotton candy when Maria wasn't looking.  
  
"Michael why is my child covered with blue slobber? What did you feed him?"  
  
"Just some cotton candy. I can't help it if your child is a mess."  
  
Maria just laughed at the sight and wiped Dakota's mouth off.  
  
"How about we try for some games? Dakota doesn't have any stuffed animals. But remember what I said no Samantha Jeanie tricks."  
  
Michael just rolled his eyes.  
  
After about an hour of trying to win prizes Michael was getting frustrated and embarrassed. They finally arrived at a basketball game.  
  
"Finally my kind of game. I was just getting warmed up." Michael threw the ball and it landed in the hoop. He did it five times and was finally rewarded with a gigantic Spiderman doll.  
  
"Do you think this is big enough for him?"  
  
"It's huge! Uh, you didn't use any of your funny stuff did you?"  
  
"Let's go." Michael said rolling his eyes again. "I'm actually good at Basketball."  
  
"Michael do you think you could take Dakota on the merry-go-round? I'm tired and I'll just hold this oversized Superman.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The truth was Maria just loved watching Dakota and Michael together. She was so happy they seemed to get along so well.  
  
Maria watched as Michael sat Dakota on the carousel horse and then hopped onto it himself. Michael wrapped his arms protectively around Dakota so he wouldn't fall. Maria couldn't stop smiling.  
  
The ride ended and Michael helped Dakota off the horse.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Michael said handing Dakota back to Maria.  
  
"Yes it's almost his bedtime."  
  
Michael drove Maria and Dakota back home. When Michael stopped the car Maria turned to Michael and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thank you Michael. That was one of the best nights of my life."  
  
Michael just smirked. Then Maria did something he didn't expect at all. She grabbed him by the shirt and passionately kissed him. Michael let out a groan. They finally pulled apart when they heard the sound of little Dakota clapping. Michael laughed.  
  
"I better get him to bed. Thanks again."  
  
Maria stepped out of the car and took Dakota out of his car seat. Michael stayed until he saw Maria get safely into the house and waved goodbye as he drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******Part 13*******  
  
Maria and Liz were in the Crashdown cleaning off tables after hours.  
  
"Liz I never thought after all these years we'd still be working at the Crashdown."  
  
"I just can't seem to escape the family business. Besides it helps me pay for college. Medical school isn't exactly cheap. So Maria how are things going between you and Michael?"  
  
"Liz he's been so sweet to me. You should she him with Dakota. Dakota just loves Michael. Do you know Michael traded in his motorcycle so we could take Dakota with us wherever we go?"  
  
"Michael sure has changed since he met you."  
  
"I know. But Liz, Michael rarely ever touches me. I'm afraid he just thinks of me as a friend now. I mean when he first came back he acted like he wanted to take things from where we left off and get back together. But I think he's changed his mind. I was afraid when I told him about the rape he wouldn't feel the same about me and he doesn't," Maria explained sadly.  
  
"Have you talked to him? Maybe he thinks you're not ready. Or maybe he thinks you don't want him anymore."  
  
"Liz I kissed him! He should know how I feel."  
  
"I guess maybe he just needs time."  
  
"I don't know Liz. I can't stand the thought of him not wanting me. He's the only person I've ever loved and will ever love. If I can't have him I'll just be alone."  
  
Liz walked up to Maria and hugged her. She used her fingers to brush away a tear that had fallen from Maria's eye.  
  
"You never told me but what has your mother said about Michael's return?" Liz asked stepping back from Maria.  
  
"She wasn't happy about it at first. She kept telling me that he would leave me again and I shouldn't let Dakota get attached to him. After a while she stopped complaining about him after I made it clear that I wasn't going to hear her badmouthing Michael. Well enough of my problems Liz. How are you and Max doing?"  
  
"It's been strange. I mean before they left Max thought I slept with Kyle and I saw Max kiss Tess at the prom."  
  
"Yes, but Tess and Max aren't together. He doesn't love her."  
  
"I never stopped loving him, but it's been a long time and I don't know if he still feels the same."  
  
"I think it's time you told Max the truth about you and Kyle."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"God we're pathetic aren't we?" Maria laughed.  
  
"Relationships are hard enough but it's almost impossible when the other person is an alien from another planet."  
  
"At least Alex is with Isabel."  
  
"I'm happy for him too, but in all honesty out of all of us I never expected them to be the ones that would reunite," Liz said.   
  
"Me either. Well I'll see you tomorrow Liz. I better get home and rescue Alex from his baby-sitting duties. He's been so great. I don't know what I would have done without him."  
  
"Alex is the best. Well I'll see you later. Give a kiss to Dakota for me."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
TBC...  



	8. Parts 14-18

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years. Michael finds out Maria was raped after he left and she has a son.  
  
********Part 14*******  
  
(A week later)  
  
Maria was sitting in her US History class listing to the professor lecture when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of the school's secretary's.   
  
"Sorry to bother you but someone named Alex is on the phone and he says it's urgent.  
  
Maria followed the secretary to the phone and she started panicking. Alex had been babysitting Dakota. The secretary handed Maria the phone.  
  
"Is it Dakota?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Maria. I took him to the playground and I was swinging him in the swing shaped like an airplane when he fell out and hit his head on the pavement. He passed out for a few minutes. You need to get to the emergency room now!"  
  
Maria heart was shattering. She raced back to the classroom to grab her purse and keys earning her curious faces from the rest of the class. She fumbled for her keys and drove straight to the emergency room. She finally arrived and raced into the entrance.  
  
"I was told my child was here. His name is Dakota DeLuca. Where is he?"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"The doctor's in with Dakota now." Alex guided Maria into the small room.  
  
Maria raced into the room seeing Dakota lying on the table. Se ran and scooped him in her arms. He had apparently awakened by now.  
  
The doctor started talking. "Are you his mom?"  
  
"Yes. How is he?"  
  
"Dakota just has a slight concussion he should be fine. We actually took some blood test just to make sure everything was alright but it seems the lab made an error so we'll need to draw more blood."  
  
"What do you mean the lab made an error?"  
  
"The lab results show that the blood wasn't from a human. They probably just got the blood mixed up with one of the lab animals. The nurse here will draw more blood and we'll call you back with the results. You can take him home as soon as we're done."  
  
The doctor then left the room. Maria got suspicious. The nurse took another sample from Dakota.  
  
"I just ran out of band-aids. I'll be right back with one can you just hold the cotton on the wound until I come back."  
  
"Sure," Maria said to the nurse.  
  
As soon as the nurse left Maria grabbed the blood sample. "Alex check the door and see if anyone's looking we need to sneak out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it Alex." Alex checked the door and didn't see the nurse or doctor anywhere around.  
  
"The coast is clear."  
  
They managed to make it outside the hospital.  
  
"O.K. Maria what was that all about?"  
  
"I'm not sure Alex but I'm going to drive my car and see Liz. I'll explain everything later."  
  
Maria found Liz at the Crashdown. They went upstairs to her room and Liz confirmed the blood samples we're human cells.  
  
"Oh my God Maria! This means Dakota isn't Austin's," Liz concluded.  
  
"I've got to find Michael. Thanks Liz." Maria left smiling with a happy Dakota in hand.  
  
  
Maria finally reached Michael's apartment and knocked on the door. Michael finally opened the door.  
  
"Maria what are you doing here?" Michael said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Michael there's something important I need to tell you. Can I come in?"  
  
"Maria it's not a good time." Michael had the door closed behind him so Maria couldn't see inside.  
  
Maria's couldn't wait to tell Michael he was Dakota's daddy. Her heart broke to have him acting this way. What was he hiding? Maybe he had another girl in his apartment she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. It's just could you maybe come back in two hours or so and find a baby-sitter for Dakota."  
  
Maria's thoughts were turning in her head. What if he doesn't want to be a father? Maria had no choice but to go home and wait.  
  
Maria arrived at home and was pacing back and forth. What if Michael wanted to break things off with her? She had started to think Michael might want a relationship with her. After all they had been spending so much time together. *But what if I just misinterpreted his feelings for me. Maybe he just felt sorry for me. What if he can't deal with the fact that I was raped?*  
  
"Maria why are you pacing?" Alex asked.  
  
"Michael wants to see me in another hour and he asked me not to bring Dakota. I think he's going to break things off. Things might get ugly."  
  
"I'll watch Dakota and I promise I won't take him to the park."  
  
"Thanks Alex. It wasn't your fault what happened. In a way it was good because it proved Michael was Dakota's daddy. I only hope Michael still wants him."  
  
"Maria I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
************Part 15***********  
  
Two hours had passed and Maria finally arrived at Michael's house. She knocked on the door. Suddenly all of her fears about Michael breaking up with her started to overtake her. She couldn't take it. She turned and started to walk away hoping Michael didn't hear her knock. Her hopes where dashed as she heard the door open and someone step out. She realized she had to hear whatever Michael had to say.  
  
"Maria," she heard him call her name.  
  
"Can I come in now?" Maria turned around and looked at Michael stunned to see him in a black suit.  
  
"I'm sorry about before but I just needed to get things ready."  
  
"Michael what's going on?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Michael guided Maria inside his apartment and Maria was shocked to see the whole living area surrounded with yellow roses, which were her favorite. She also noticed a table set up with Italian food and Scooby Doo plates just like the night before he had left. Suddenly fear struck Maria again but this time she was afraid he was leaving her again.  
  
"Sit down, Maria. Please."  
  
Maria was now utterly confused. "Michael what is it? Are you leaving again?"  
  
Maria's eyes filled with tears but she was determined not to let them fall. She suddenly sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Maria I told you that night I never wanted to leave you and I meant it. Coming back only showed me how wrong it was to leave you. Maria I'm sorry for what happened to you. I should have been there."  
  
"Michael it's not your fault," Maria interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish. I should have been there and if you let me I'll always be there. To protect you and your son. I know I'm not perfect Maria. But I think I could be a good father for Dakota. I love you and I love him. He's part of you. Maria you're the only one I've ever let see me. You know every bad side to me, everything I've done wrong and you still love me. I want to show you I feel the same way."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I want you to marry me."  
  
Michael noticed Maria's surprised reaction.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"It's just I was afraid that you wanted to break things off we me. That you didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Why did you think that?" a confused Michael asked.  
  
"Well Michael you've been so sweet and everything, but you've treated me more like a friend. You haven't touched me in like forever."  
  
"Maria I've wanted to more than anything. It's just I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. I was afraid once I started I couldn't stop. And I didn't want to pressure you. But I can't wait any longer I want to be with you, in every way."  
  
Michael then pulled out a ring. It was a simple gold band with a tiny diamond in the middle.  
  
"Maria I know it's not much but..."  
  
"Michael it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Maria launched herself at him and started kissing him. She then stopped to look in his eyes.  
  
"I would be very proud to be Maria Deluca-Guerin." Michael looked at her strangely.  
  
"What it's 2001? I'm keeping my last name and adding yours."  
  
Michael smiled. "I don't care what your name is as long as you marry me."  
  
"We'll are you going to put the ring on me or not?"  
  
"Are you going to be this bossy once we're married."  
  
"Of course. Why should marriage change anything," Maria teased.  
  
Michael then held Maria's face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. Maria was so happy at that moment but then she remembered why she had come to Michael's apartment in the first place. Maria reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
"Michael, your Dakota's dad."  
  
"I know, and we'll make it official when were married."  
  
"No I mean you ARE his father."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dakota got in an accident and the doctor said his blood test got mixed up because his cells weren't human and I had Liz double check and it's true Michael he's yours if you want him."  
  
Michael couldn't believe what she had said. Could it be possible? That him and his Maria had a child.  
  
"Of course I want him."  
  
Michael's face lit up in a smile Maria had never seen before. He looked so happy. "Maria I'm a daddy."  
  
"I know Michael."  
  
Michael smile quickly faded. "I missed 14 months of his life Maria. It's my fault. But I promise I'll never leave him or you ever again.  
  
"I know Michael. I trust you."  
  
Maria's lips were swollen from their previous kisses but Maria longed to have his mouth on hers again. She stopped herself from launching at him again.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Michael, just like our first night together I don't want to eat the salad."  
  
"I thought you liked salad." Michael said not catching the hidden meaning behind her words."  
  
"I love salad but that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael it's been too long. I want to be with you again. I want to wake up in your arms and I never want to leave. I want you, now."  
  
"Maria are you sure your ready?"  
  
"Michael I am so grateful that you were my first. And no matter what happened to me it can't change how much I need you now. Michael you're the only one who can take the pain away and make me happy again. I want you to touch me." Maria then took his hands in hers and guided it to the zipper in back of her dress. "Please, Michael."  
  
Michael couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was begging him to make love to her. All of his dreams had come true. He was a father and soon he would be Maria's husband.  
  
  
  
Maria awoke in Michael's arms. She looked up to see him smiling at her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Awhile. I just wanted to look at you. I can't believe you agreed to marry me."  
  
"Well believe it Michael because I love you." Maria then lifted her head off his chest and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"So when do you want to get married?" Michael asked.  
  
Maria looked at her ring. "I want to be your wife as soon as possible. I want Liz to be the maid of honor, and Isabel and Tess can be my bridesmaids. It will just be a small wedding with our friends and my mom. Michael we'll be so happy."  
  
"I know we will. Maria I want you and Dakota to move in with me as soon as possible."  
  
"How about we get married next week. It shouldn't take that long to find someone to marry us. Is that soon enough?"  
  
"No, but it will have to do."  
  
Maria pulled out of Michael's embrace. He pulled her back to him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I think it's time you officially met your son. I'm going to go get him." Maria then climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Part 16***  
  
Maria walked into her house she shared with Alex. She found him sleeping on the couch. When she walked into the room he awakened.  
  
"Alex I hope you weren't waiting up for me."  
  
"Maria I was worried. Well I guess this means Michael didn't break up with you."  
  
"No, he asked me to marry him!" Maria shouted and showed him the ring. Alex didn't look happy. "Can you be happy for me please? This is what I've always wanted."  
  
"I'm just worried Maria. I'm going to miss having you and Dakota around," Alex smiled and gave his friend a hug.  
  
"You're a great liar Alex. Look I know helping me take care of Dakota has been really hard on you. I don't think I would have made it if you weren't there for me. Alex I love you so much. You are the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Isabel is a lucky woman. I hope she has realized that by now."  
  
"I'm taking things slow. I don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"I just came to get Dakota and take him to Michael's."  
  
"So how does Michael feel about being a father?" Alex asked.  
  
"He's thrilled. He told me he loved Dakota even before he knew he was his father."  
  
"I've got to go now and get Dakota ready to see his daddy."  
  
  
A few hours later Maria finally arrived at Michael's apartment with Dakota. She had given him a bath and taken one herself. She saw the door was partially opened and walked in. She saw Michael had cleaned up the food from the previous night. The food they had never gotten around to eating. She also noticed the pile of toys in the corner of the apartment. Michael had apparently done a little shopping.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Michael finally appeared coming out from the bedroom. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and pants.  
  
"Hi. I wanted to look nice for him. Do I look alright?"  
  
"You look perfect." Maria looked down at Dakota. "Dakota I want you to meet your daddy." Dakota reached his arms out for Michael and he willing took him in his arms. Dakota snuggled up to his chest and smiled. Maria could see the tears start to fall from Michael's eyes. She walked up and wrapped her arms around the both of them.  
  
"Thank you Maria for giving me a son. You've given me everything."  
  
Maria pulled back from the hug and brushed Michael's tears away. "No, Michael you're the one who's given me everything."  
  
"That's not true but thanks for saying it."  
  
Michael picked up one of the toys in the pile on the floor and handed it to Dakota. He sat down on the couch and watched in wonder as his son played with the toy car.  
  
Michael suddenly looked sad again. "Maria I'm afraid I won't be a good father. I mean I know nothing about children. I'm scared."  
  
"Michael you'll do fine. After all you did an excellent job babysitting him."  
  
"I have a confession to make. It didn't go as well as I led you to believe."  
  
  
"Maria are you ever going to stop laughing?" Michael asked sarcastically. He still had Dakota on his lap. He was unwilling to let him go.  
  
"Michael I just can't believer you wrapped our child in duct tape. And Michael diapers go in the trash can not garbage disposals." Maria could barely get the words out.  
  
"You see I told you I would be horrible at this!" Michael put Dakota on the floor and Dakota walked over to the toys lying in the corner. He started playing with an Elmo doll.  
  
Maria stopped laughing. "Michael you're not bad at this you've just never done it before. You love him. I couldn't ask for a better dad for my child then you Michael. Just being there for him is all he needs. And that goes for me to."  
  
Maria pulled out Dakota's diaper bag. "He probably needs his diaper changed now. I'll show you how." Maria laid a towel on the floor and placed Dakota on it. First you remove his old diaper. Then she opened the new diaper up. "You see these white strips? That's what holds the diaper in place. Go ahead and try it Michael."  
  
Maria handed Michael the diaper. After he put the diaper on he stood Dakota up. The diaper fell right off him. Michael let out a sigh. Maria laughed. "It's alright Michael you just have to make sure you pull the tabs tight enough so the diaper will stay on snuggly."  
  
Michael tried again and then time it stayed on. "See Michael I told you, you could do it."  
  
Maria spent the whole day with Michael and Dakota. Maria taught Michael what foods to feed Dakota, and how to bathe him. It was around 4:00 in the afternoon. "Michael do you think you would be alright with him alone for awhile. I want to go see Liz and go tell my mom. I'll be back later tonight.  
  
"Sure. Try to hurry. I'll miss you. I love you."  
  
Maria kissed Michael goodbye. "I love hearing you say that. I love you too."  
______________________________________________  
  
  
Maria knocked on Liz's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Maria walked in to see Liz cleaning her room. Maria started screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"Look." Maria showed Liz the ring on her finger. "Michael asked me to marry him and you just have to be my maid of honor. Please?"  
  
"Oh course I will." Liz hugged Maria and they were both jumping up and down. After a minute they both calmed down.  
  
"Liz I'm so happy. Michael is the father of my baby and soon he's going to be my husband. We want to get married right away. You have to help me find a dress by Friday. I want Tess and Isabel to be the bridesmaids. I hope you don't mind if I ask Tess. She helped Michael learn about where he came from and helped him learn to use his powers. Tess means a lot to Michael."  
  
"I understand Maria. It's your day and you can choose whoever you want, but how are we ever going to be ready by Friday?"  
  
"Are you up for looking at dresses tomorrow?" Maria asked.   
  
"Sure. I can't wait."  
  
"I've got to go see my mom but first I've been dying to ask you have you talked to Max."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did you tell him the truth about you and Kyle?"  
  
"Yes and we're going out tonight."  
  
Maria and Liz started screaming again and jumping around the room. Liz's dad opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff Parker asked. Then he noticed the smiles on the girl's faces.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry about he screaming it's just we're so happy," Maria said.  
  
""She must have told you about Max." Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes she did. I'm also getting married to Michael," Maria added.  
  
Mr. Parker smiled and grabbed Maria in a hug. "Congratulations Maria. We can have the reception here at the Crashdown."  
  
"Thanks, but the weddings Friday. You won't have enough time."  
  
"It will be hard but I'm sure we can work something out. You're Liz's best friend. It will be my gift."  
  
Maria hugged Jeff. "Thanks you're the best. We'll I'll see you later Liz. I better go and see my mom. I'll pick you up about 9:00 in the morning Liz."  
  
"That sounds great. Good luck with your mom."  
  
Maria finally arrived at her mom's house. She knocked on the door and her mom answered.  
  
"Well hi sweetie. It's good to see you. Where's my grandchild?"  
  
"He's at Michael's."  
  
Amy looked at her daughter with disapproving eyes. "Don't give me that look mom. I need to talk to you. It's extremely important."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Amy and Maria sat down in the kitchen. Her mom poured them both a glass of tea.  
  
"Mom, I just found out some great news. Dakota is Michael's."  
  
"But how? I thought you got pregnant when you were raped honey."  
  
"I thought I did mom, but Dakota had a small accident, he's fine, but I learned he was Michael's."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Michael got you pregnant then left you for two years. If he had stayed around maybe you would have never gotten hurt. What a catch you have there Maria."  
  
"Mom stop! It wasn't his fault. He didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't even know I was when he left."  
  
"He still left you Maria. I can't help but remember how much that hurt you Maria."  
  
"It did hurt. It hurt because I loved him so much. He didn't want to go away."  
  
"So that's what he told you?"  
  
"No mom. I know why he went away. He didn't want to. But mom he did come back for me."  
  
"What was so important he had to leave you for?"  
  
"You know Michael was raised by a foster father right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well Michael went to find out where he came from." Maria said telling her the partial truth.  
  
"And did he get the answers he was looking for?"  
  
"Yes, I found out Maria was my home." Amy and Maria were both startled to see Michael had entered the room with Dakota asleep in his arms.  
  
"Hi," Maria smiled at Michael.  
  
"Uh, Maria can you take Dakota? I want to talk to your mother."  
  
Maria gave Michael a questioning glance.  
  
"It will be alright," Michael told Maria.  
  
Dakota started to scream when Maria removed him from Michael's arms. She tried to calm him down but he reached his arms out for Michael. He continued screaming.  
  
"He doesn't want me Michael. He wants his daddy." Maria handed Dakota back to him and then left the room.  
  
As soon as Michael took Dakota back in his arms he quickly calmed down. Michael couldn't help but smile. He was full of pride to know his son wanted only him. Dakota laid his head on Michael's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck.  
  
"Sit down Michael."  
  
Michael sat down on the chair with Dakota still on his lap. Amy sat next to him.  
  
"Amy I know your worried about Maria."  
  
"I'm just afraid you're moving to fast. I mean you haven't been back that long. What if you leave again? Look how attached Dakota is to you already. Maria could make it without you if you left. As hard as it was the first time she got through it. But I've seen what it does to a child to have their dad leave. Maria went through that and I won't let Dakota go through that."  
  
"Look I can't promise I'll always be here. I mean things happen. But what I can promise you is I'll never leave Maria or Dakota of my own free will. Maria has given me everything. She's given me more than I deserve. She's made me happy when I never thought I could be."  
  
Amy could see the tears behind Michael's eyes. He hated to cry in front of people but when it came to how Maria made him feel he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Amy I want your blessing. I know you may not trust me yet but Dakota and Maria are my life. I won't do anything to hurt them."  
  
Amy looked at Dakota curled up in Michael's arms. Her heart started to melt.  
  
"Maria, come back in here!" Amy yelled.  
  
Maria came running in the room.  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
"Maria I'm very proud of you. You couldn't have picked a better husband."  
  
Maria smiled and hugged her mom. She was so happy.  
  
  
  
  
******Part17******  
  
Maria arrived at Liz house in the morning.  
  
"So where are we headed to Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"I wanted to check out this boutique I heard about across town. They sell second hand wedding dresses. I thought it would be a great idea seeing as how I don't have very much money and the dresses are supposed to look brand new."  
  
They finally arrived at the shop. Maria couldn't believe all the dresses she saw. The large room was filled with wedding dresses in every conceivable style. You couldn't tell by looking at them that they were used.  
  
"Liz there's so many. I don't know how to choose."  
  
"How about this one?" Liz picked a dress off the rack.  
  
"It's pretty but I don't like all the ruffles. I really want something simple."  
  
Maria continued looking through every dress in the store. They had been there for three hours.  
  
"Maria we can just go somewhere else if you don't see what you want."  
  
"If I'm going to get married this week I need something today in order for it to get fitted. And besides this is the only place I can afford."  
  
"We'll think of something Maria."  
  
Then all of a sudden Liz noticed Maria's eyes light up.  
  
"Oh my god Liz. This is perfect." Maria tried it on. When she came out of the dressing room Liz sighed.  
  
"Maria you look beautiful!" It was a simple white gown. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom came just a little above her knees. It had small beads running around the middle of the dress. The top had extra padding in it and pushed her breast up to make her look fuller.  
  
"Michael will love you in that."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I really do Maria. You just have to get it."  
  
Maria bought the dress and then she helped Liz pick out her bridesmaid dress. Maria's favorite color was green so they choose a light emerald color dress for Liz.  
_____________  
Michael called Max and asked him to come over that morning.  
  
"So what was so urgent that you needed me to come over right away? And why are you babysitting Dakota again?"  
  
"Maria's with Liz. Isn't Dakota the most beautiful child you've ever seen?"  
  
Max looked at Michael with awe. He couldn't believe Michael was talking like this. He had changed so much. He never thought Michael would get mushy over a child even if it was Maria's. Max honestly didn't know how Michael could love a child that was another man's. But he could tell that first day he saw them together that Michael was hooked on this child.  
  
"He's mine Max."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It turns out I'm his father."  
  
"But how? I thought you and Maria used something."  
  
"We did but it didn't work."  
  
"So how do you feel about this?"  
  
"How could I not be happy? I finally have a family."  
  
Dakota walked up to Michael and climbed on his lap. He was plating with a Barbie doll. Michael had tried to throw it out saying no son of his was going to play with Barbie's but Maria insisted they keep it. She said it was just a stereotype that boys shouldn't play with Barbie's and that it would teach Dakota how to be sensitive to a women's needs. Michael tried to argue but it was no use. What Maria wants she gets. He's no match for her.  
  
"We're also getting married on Friday."  
  
"Aren't you moving a little fast Michael? I mean you just found out Dakota was your son."  
  
"No I'm not. I've spent too much time pushing Maria away in the first place when she has been the best thing in my life. I don't want to waste anymore time living without her. Max I called you over to ask you to be my best man. You're like a brother to me and I want you to be there."  
  
Max smiled. "I'd be honored to."  
  
"So how are you and Liz doing?"  
  
"Actually good. It turns out Liz and Kyle never slept together. She just made it up so I would break up with her for good. It's a long story but she says a future version of me came to her and told her we had to be apart and that was the only way."  
  
"That sounds a little hard to believe," Michael said.  
  
"After everything that's happened to us I can believe it."  
  
"Well Maxwell I'm glad things worked out for you. Now you have to help me find a tux. I want to do this wedding thing right."  
  
  
  
  
******Part 18******  
  
The week quickly passed by. Tess and Isabel agreed to be the bridesmaids and Alex and Kyle were groomsmen. The dresses, food, and rings had all been picked out. It was the night before the wedding and Liz was throwing Maria a wedding shower at Amy's. At the same time Max was throwing a bachelor party for Michael at Valenti's  
  
Maria was currently opening up her wedding gifts. Liz had bought Maria a coffee table book that had pictures of places around the world. Amy gave Maria an emerald necklace that had belonged to her great grandmother. Isabel's gift to Maria was a picture frame with a picture of Michael as a child. Diana Evans was also there. She had bought Maria pots and pans not knowing Maria had no idea how to cook. Tess's gift was last. It was a small white box with a pink bow. Maria opened it up and almost died of embarrassment. It was a black bra and panty set. The material was sheer and see though.  
  
"Somebody cover Dakota's eyes!" Maria shouted. "There is no way I'm ever going to wear this!" Maria blushed. All eyes turned to Tess.  
  
"It wasn't my idea! I didn't know what to buy you so I took Michael to the store with me and he picked it out."  
  
"Michael is so dead! After the wedding of course." They all laughed at Maria's comment.  
  
"So are you ready for tomorrow Maria?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'm nervous, but I can't wait to marry Michael."  
  
"So what do you think the guys are up to?"  
  
"Knowing Kyle there's probably a stripper," Tess added.  
  
"I don't think so Tess. Max is in charge of the party and I don't think he would do something like that," Liz assured Maria.  
  
"Yeah rest assured Maria my brother wouldn't do that kind of thing," Isabel added.  
  
"Why don't we go take a peek at what the men are doing?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I want to see Michael before the wedding. Mom would you mind staying with Dakota?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart. But don't stay out to long. You're getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Give me a minute girls. I've got to freshen up. I'll meet you in the car," Maria told the group.  
  
A few minutes later Maria came out of the bathroom and hopped in the car.  
  
(At the Valenti house)  
  
Michael, Max, Kyle, Jim, Alex, and Jeff Parker were all sitting around the kitchen table playing poker. They were eating pretzels and peanuts and smoking cigars. The humans were drinking beer while the aliens were drinking soda. Max and Michael had learned aliens and alcohol don't mix.  
  
"So Michael are you ready for tomorrow? I don't think I could settle for one woman but you've got a major babe," Kyle said in between puffs of his cigar.  
  
"Hey, that's my future bride you're talking about. I'm nervous but I'm doing the right thing marrying Maria."  
  
"Just remember Michael you have to treat Maria right or I may have to punch you again," Alex added recalling the time Maria caught Michael and Courtney together.  
  
"Whitman you actually hit Michael?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes he did. He actually packs a good punch," Michael said.  
  
"And don't you forget it," Alex smiled.  
  
"I think it's time to open the presents," Max interrupted.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I don't think Maria would appreciate it if I kept losing all of our money before the wedding," Michael said referring to the poker game. Michael had been actually trying his luck at the game instead of using his powers and he was losing badly.  
  
Michael started to open up the gifts. Max and Jeff bought Michael a box of cigars. Michael started to open Alex's gift. When he opened the box they all looked at Alex strangely.  
  
"Boxer shorts, Whitman?" Jim said.  
  
"Well everybody gives the bride lingerie so I thought I'd buy the groom something."  
  
Next was Kyle and Jims gift. It was a box of condoms.  
  
"Actually they didn't seem to do the trick last time. After all we have Dakota," Michael said.  
  
"Maybe you should wear two," Alex said.  
  
"Anywhere where's the stripper Max?" Jim asked.  
  
"I didn't get one. I figure Maria would appreciate it."   
  
"I figured you'd chicken out on us Max. So I took it upon myself to hire one," Kyle smirked.  
  
"Maria will kill me!" Michael said.  
  
About that time there was a knock at the door. Jim answered it and a woman walked in. She had her own radio and she turned it on. All of a sudden she took her coat off revealing a skimpy dress. She started dancing. "So who's the groom to be?" she asked. All hands pointed to Michael.  
  
The girls finally arrived at the Valenti house. They walked up to the door and noticed it was partially opened. They walked in and couldn't believe what they saw. The stripper started to take her dress off.  
  
"Michael Geurin!!!!" Maria started screaming. Maria picked Michael off his chair by his shirt. "I want to talk to you right now. Alone!"  
  
Michael led Maria into the den.  
  
Meanwhile back in the living room Liz handed the stripper her coat and threw her out of the house.  
  
"Max how could you?" Diana asked.  
  
"It wasn't me. Kyle did it!"  
  
Tess walked over and smacked Kyle in the head.  
  
(Back in the den with Michael and Maria)  
  
"Sit down Michael." Maria pointed to a chair in the den and Michael sat down. "How could you!"  
  
"Maria it wasn't my idea."  
  
"You could have walked away and not looked. Michael you're such a guy. Women are not sex objects how could you do this? The night before our wedding. You're only supposed to look at me that way!"  
  
Michael saw Maria turn and head for the door. Maria put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Maria don't go. I'm sorry. I don't want anyone but you!" Then Michael heard a click. Maria had locked the door.  
  
She started to take her dress off. Michael couldn't believe it she was wearing the bra and panty set he picked out. His eyes about popped out of his head.  
  
"Oh my god Maria. Your beautiful," Michael smirked.  
  
Maria climbed on his lap and started kissing French kissing Michael.  
  
"I want you, Maria."  
  
Maria gave him one more long kiss then got up from his lap and put the dress back on.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Michael. I'm the only woman you should look at. See you tomorrow. I love you."  
  
Maria unlocked the door and walked out leaving a very stunned Michael.  
  
She walked out into the living room.  
  
"Lets go girls," Maria said and they all left the men."  
  
TBC...  



	9. Parts 19-24

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
Summary: Michael, Tess, Max, and Isabel come back to earth after being away for two years. Michael finds out Maria was raped after he left and she has a son  
  
  
  
  
  
******Part 19******  
  
Later that night Maria lay in bed when she heard the phone ring next to her bed. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Michael, Why are you calling me so late for?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping you would come spend the night over her at our house."  
  
"Michael it's not our house yet until tomorrow when we're married. And I'm not coming over there. It's tradition. You can't see me before the wedding."  
  
"It's also tradition to have the kid after the wedding but that didn't happen."  
  
"Michael Guerin I'm not coming over and that's final!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright fine. You know what you did to me at Valenti's house wasn't very nice. I had to leave the house with one of Kyle's shirts tied around my waist. Then I had to take a cold shower when I got home."  
  
"We'll you deserved it."  
  
"I'm really sorry but it wasn't my idea. Are you really mad at me?"  
  
"No, I just like torturing you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I love you Michael. Now let me get some beauty rest. I need it for tomorrow."  
  
"You don't need any help. Your already beautiful but I'll let you go."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be there," Michael said then hung up the phone.  
  
The day of the wedding had finally arrived. The ceremony was to be held at a small church near town. It was decorated simply with a few roses and baby's breath here and there. Michael was already at the church. Max, Kyle, Jim, and Alex were there with him.  
  
Maria and Dakota were still at the house they shared with Alex. The gang had already moved most of Maria and Dakota's things to Michael's house. She just had a few things that she needed for today. Maria had already fixed her hair and make-up. She tried on her dress one last time to make sure it fit perfectly. If any last minute changes needed to be done she could have Isabel fix them. Liz, Tess, and Isabel were supposed to meet Maria at the house to take her to the church and help her with any last minute details.   
  
Maria looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wanted to look perfect for Michael. She had waited so long for this day. Dakota was in the room with her and he started tugging at her wedding dress.  
  
"Be careful Dakota. You don't want to ruin mommy's dress. I'm going to marry your daddy today. Do you know how lucky you are to have such a wonderful father?" Dakota nodded his head.  
  
Maria turned to look back in the mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful Maria." Maria felt a chill run through her spine as she heard the man's voice. She suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth. She tried to fight but he was too strong. After a minute of fighting him she finally passed out.  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
***Part 20***  
  
Tess, Isabel, and Liz finally arrived at Maria and Alex's place. They noticed the door was opened so they walked in.  
  
"Maria, where are you?" Liz yelled.  
  
"Maybe she's upstairs," Isabel said.  
  
The girls walked upstairs and still didn't see her.  
  
"Well she has to be here somewhere. Her car is still out front," Tess added.  
  
They searched the entire house and couldn't find her.  
  
"Maybe her mother picked her up."  
  
"I don't think so Isabel. She asked us to come over here to get her. She would have called me if she changed her plans."  
  
"Well it's worth a try Liz. I mean she couldn't have walked to the church."  
  
Amy answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Amy, this is Liz. Is Maria with you?"  
  
"No Liz I haven't seen her since yesterday. Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine. Do me a favor and call me if you see or hear from her. You have my cell phone number right."  
  
"Yes. And call me when you hear from her."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
Liz hung up the phone. "Amy hasn't heard from her. Where else could she be?"  
  
"Let's call the church. Maybe Alex knows where she is at."  
  
Isabel picked up the phone and dialed the church.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Can I speak to an Alex Whitman?"  
  
"Just a minute," the man said.  
__________  
"It's getting late Max. The girls should be here."  
  
"Calm down Michael. I'm sure they'll be here soon."  
  
"Is there an Alex Whitman here?" the man said interrupting the conversation.  
  
"That's me," Alex answered.  
  
"There's a woman on the phone for you. You can pick up the phone in here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hi, Isabel."  
  
"Alex, do you know where Maria is?"  
  
"No, isn't she at the house? I thought she was waiting there for you."  
  
"She was supposed to but she's not here and we can't find her. We tried Amy's but she hasn't heard from her either."  
  
"This doesn't make sense."  
  
"We'll keep looking. Try to keep Michael calm."  
  
"That won't be easy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Maria's is going to be a little late."  
  
"Alex tell me the truth. What aren't you saying?" Michael demanded.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maria is sort of missing."  
  
"What!" Michael screamed.  
  
"Calm down Michael. I'm sure maybe she just went for a walk or something."  
  
"Alex it's our wedding day and she's supposed to be here. Why would she stop and take a walk. Something's wrong."   
  
Maria awoke in what appeared to be an abandoned house. There was no furniture in the house except a bed in the middle of the room. She looked around the room and couldn't find Dakota. Panicked she got up and started to leave the room and go to search for him. She was quickly stopped by a man at the door pushing her back. He had Dakota in his arms.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Maria asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"You know perfectly well who I am. You tried to get your little boyfriend to get rid of me. But I remember everything."  
  
Maria looked at Austin's face terrified for Dakota and herself.  
  
  
  
  
******Part 21******  
  
Michael was pacing back and forth in the church.  
  
"Where is she Max? Why isn't she here? I've got to find her."  
  
"I don't know where she is Michael but we'll find her. Somebody should stay here in case she comes back."  
  
"I'll stay here and the rest of you can go look for her," Alex said.  
  
"Michael I'll look with you and if anyone finds her you can call me on my cell phone," Max said looking at Valenti and Kyle.  
  
Michael and Max drove around town looking for Maria. They even stopped by the Crashdown and when to the pod cave in case she went there.  
  
Meanwhile Tess, and Isabel arrived at the church."  
  
"Hey Alex, Is Maria here."  
  
"No we still can't find her. Where's Liz?"  
  
"She stayed at the house in case Maria called."  
__________________________  
  
Maria looked up at Austin who was talking to her.  
  
"I know you planned on marrying that Michael guy and making him Dakota's daddy. He's mine. A child belongs with his father and mother."  
  
Maria was defiantly scared of the look in his eyes and the way he was talking.  
  
"Your wrong. Michael is Dakota's father. Not you."  
  
"Stop lying!" Dakota started to cry.  
  
"Please let me have Dakota. You're scaring him."  
  
"Fine, shut him up!" Austin yelled handing him to Maria. "Dakota is mine! He loves me."  
  
"You're delusional. Let me repeat this for you since you don't seem to understand. Michael is Dakota's father. Not you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Stop saying that. All you ever do is lie. At first I didn't remember what happened at the bar that night a month ago. It's like I woke up the next day and I had been beaten so bad I almost died. Do you know how long I was in the hospital? But I finally started to remember. I couldn't figure out why that guy attacked me at the bar. Then I remembered the conversation we were having. It came back to me that I had talked about the night we slept together."  
  
"You mean the night you raped me?"  
  
"You know you wanted it just as much as I did!"  
  
Maria started to cry remembering that night. She would never get over it but Michael's coming back had started to make the pain go away. Now her nightmare was coming back.  
  
"I didn't want you! I hate you."  
  
"You came on to me. You wanted me. Anyway, I remembered your name from High School so I found your address in the phone book. I found out you had a child. My son. How could you not tell me we had a son?"  
  
"He's not your son."  
  
"He's mine! And you know what else I found out while I was following you? I found out your boyfriends secret. I know he's an alien."  
  
"What? You're not only delusional but your crazy. And you're a stalker."  
  
"I know what I've seen and heard. I have been following you for a while now. I know he has powers. How could you betray the human race and marry an alien!"  
  
"If what you say is true and it's of course not, what makes you think he won't find me with his so called powers and kill you?"  
  
"Because you're going to take care of the problem for me."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You will. Because if you don't I will turn Michael over to the FBI. You've seen those alien autopsy videos haven't you? Just think of what they would do to Michael."  
  
"They would never believe you."  
  
"Maybe not. But do you want to take the chance. His slow painful death would be your fault."  
  
Maria remembered the things Max went through when he was in the white room. He had continuous nightmares about his time there and what they did. He was only there a short time. It made her sick to think of what they would have done to him if he had not been rescued. She couldn't let that happen to Michael.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Maria asked still cradling Dakota in her arms.  
  
"I want you to call Michael and tell him it's over. That you left him for good and don't want to see him ever again."  
  
"He would never believe me. He knows I love him to much to ever do that."  
  
"Then you better be convincing. Otherwise Michael belongs to the FBI."  
  
Maria was crying now. She couldn't believe just a little while ago she was preparing for a wedding. Now she was going to have to give her life away to a madman to save Michael from the FBI. Austin left the room for a moment.  
  
Maria looked at the angel she held in her arms. "If you have any of your daddy's powers now would be a good time to use them. Tess's mind warp must have worn off on Austin. We can't stay with him but I'm going to have to stall him for a while and do what he wants until I can come up with a plan."  
  
Austin came back to the room and Maria quickly shut up. He had a phone in his hand. "You are going to call Michael now. And remember if you make any attempt to ever leave me or take my son from me Michael's life will be as good as dead."  
  
Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to be convincing to Michael in order to keep him safe.  
  
The gang had been looking for Maria for three hours now. Max drove Michael to his apartment to check and see if there was any sign of Maria. As soon as Michael stepped in the house the phone rang. Michael ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
******Part 22******  
  
"Maria where are you? We've been looking everywhere."  
  
"Michael I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's alright Maria. Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. We can still get married."  
  
"No you don't understand. I'm sorry but I can't marry you."  
  
"All right we don't have to get married today. I'll come pick you up and you can stay at my place."  
  
"Michael. It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael it's just all happening so fast."  
  
"Fine Maria. We'll slow things down. We don't have to get married."  
  
"You still don't understand. I've left Roswell with Dakota and we're not coming back."  
  
"No! He's my son. You can't take him away from me."  
  
"Michael I'm doing this for you."  
  
"How can you say that? Maria I love you and I know that you love me."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Maria, why are you saying this? Please Maria come home. I love you. I'll do anything you want me to do. Maria I'm begging you. Please, don't leave me. I need you. You're the only person who's ever wanted me and without you and Dakota I have nothing," Michael could barely get out the words because he was sobbing so hard.  
  
"Michael, I'm so sorry." Maria was now in tears.  
  
Suddenly Michael heard the phone click off.  
  
"That's enough Maria." Austin said after he slammed the phone down and unplugged it. "You better have convinced him it's over for his sake and yours."  
  
"You sick bastard."  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to the father of your child." Austin turned and walked out of the room leaving Maria and Dakota alone.  
______________________________________________  
  
Max saw his friend slumped over on the floor still hanging on to the phone. He could see the overwhelming flood of tears on his face.  
  
"Michael, What did Maria say?"  
  
"Just leave Max."  
  
"No, I can't leave you like this."  
  
"Maria said it's over. She left Roswell. Are you happy? Get the hell out of my apartment." Michael got off the floor and physically threw Max out of the apartment.  
  
"Michael, don't do this!" The door slammed shut in Max's face. He had no choice but to leave. He would find the others and see what they could do. Something was defiantly wrong with Maria.  
  
Michael turned back from the door and began throwing everything in sight. He trashed everything in his apartment, worse than the night he thought Alex was Dakota's father.  
  
Michael continued hitting, kicking and throwing everything in his path until he reached a photo of Dakota. He picked it up in his cut hands and fell to the floor holding it in his arms. Michael continued to cry.  
  
Later that night Max had gathered Tess, Alex, Kyle, and Liz at his house for a meeting.  
  
"Michael got a phone call from Maria."  
  
"Oh my god Max! Where is she? Is she okay?" Liz asked.  
  
"Michael didn't tell me very much. Just that she said it was over between them and she was leaving Roswell."  
  
"What? Why would she do that?"   
  
"I don't have any clue Tess."  
  
"Alex you've been the closest to her and you live together. Has she been acting strangely?"  
  
"No Isabel. She has been so exited and happy to finally be back together with Michael. She wanted this wedding more than anything."  
  
"So we all agree Maria didn't leave by choice. Something must have happened."  
  
"So what do we do?" Tess asked.  
  
"Isabel why don't you try dream walking Maria. Maybe you can find out where she is?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Please Isabel. It's the only hope we have of finding her," Liz begged.  
  
Liz gave Isabel a photo of Maria from her wallet and Alex went with Isabel to her bedroom. They lay on the bed and Alex rubbed Isabel's back while she fell asleep. After an hour Isabel finally got into Maria's head.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Isabel? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Maria, what's wrong? Are you in some sort of trouble?"  
  
"No, Isabel. I just had to get away."  
  
"Why Maria?"  
  
"Just go Isabel."  
  
"Why are you doing this to Michael? He loves you."  
  
"It's none of your business Isabel. Just leave it alone. Look I didn't mean to hurt him. Tell him I'm sorry."  
  
"Tell him yourself Maria."  
  
"I can't. It's over."  
  
Isabel could feel Maria pushing her from her dreams. Isabel awakened.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes, but she said she wasn't in any trouble. She said she wanted to leave. I'm afraid Maria was telling Michael the truth. She didn't want to marry him."  
  
"Isabel I know that isn't true she loves Michael and wants to be with him."  
  
"I thought that to but Maria had no reason to lie to me in the dream. She was safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
******Part 23******  
  
The next day Isabel was shocked to find Michael knocking at her bedroom window. She opened it up and allowed him inside. It was then that she noticed the cuts and bruises on his arms.  
  
"Michael what happened?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Michael did someone hurt you?"  
  
"No. I trashed my apartment. I'm fine."  
  
"No your not Michael. Let me help you." Isabel reached out to touch Michael's arms. He quickly retreated from her grasp.  
  
"No! Isabel I came here to ask you for your help in finding Maria. I want you to try to get into her dreams."  
  
Isabel looked away from Michael unable to meet his eyes. "I already did."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me? Where is she?"  
  
"Michael she said she didn't want us to find her and that she was sorry for hurting you."  
  
"Why did she lie about not loving me?"  
  
"Michael I'm afraid that she was telling the truth. She doesn't want to be with you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Look Isabel you don't know Maria. She wouldn't do this on her own free will. This is a woman that pursued me for two years. She never let me push her away. She fought for us and never gave up on me. I'm not going to give up on her!"  
  
"Michael she had no reason to lie to me."  
  
"Stop it Isabel! It was a mistake to come to you. I need your help but obviously I came to the wrong place."  
  
Michael turned and climbed out her window.  
  
"Michael! Come back!"  
  
He didn't look behind him he just kept walking.  
  
Meanwhile at the house where Austin was keeping Maria, she finally awoke with Dakota still in her arms.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"It's alright Dakota. Daddy loves you. It won't be much longer. I'll think of a way out of this," Maria said trying to soothe Dakota's cries.  
  
"I heard my son asking for me."  
  
Maria looked up at Austin who had appeared in the room. "No, he was asking for Michael."  
  
Austin ignored her words. "Look I know you didn't get your wedding day yesterday but I intend to change that. You're already dressed for the part." Maria was confused by his words. She noticed she was still in her wedding dress that she had bought to marry Michael. It was torn up and slightly dirty. No doubt from the struggle she had put up with Austin when he kidnapped her and Dakota.  
  
"Anyway I meant by what I said about a son should be raised by both of his parents."  
  
"Then you'll let me go back to Michael."  
  
"No, you'll marry me."  
  
"Your delusional again," Maria laughed.  
  
"You will marry me!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
Austin left the room for a moment and then came back with a folder. He threw it at Maria.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
Maria opened the folder and was stunned to see surveillance photos of Michael, Dakota, and herself. It showed that he had been following them for a while. Maria was also alarmed to find a photo of the pod chamber. He had apparently followed Michael there.  
  
"I have a copy of these in a safety deposit box so if anything happens to me they will be turned over to the FBI. For Michael's sake you better hope I live a very long life."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"You'll learn to love being my wife."  
  
Austin laughed and then turned and left the room. Maria started crying again. This was getting worse by the second. She had to think of a way to get those photos back and get rid of Austin in the process.  
  
  
"Liz, someone's here to see you."  
  
"Alright mom I'm coming."  
  
A minute later Liz came downstairs and was surprised to find Michael there.  
  
"What do you need Michael?"  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Liz led him into the Crashdown. It was closed and no one was in there.  
  
"Mom and Dad won't be disturb us in here."  
  
"I guess you heard by now that Isabel dream walked Maria."  
  
"Yes I did. I'm sorry Michael."  
  
"Look you're her best friend. You know what she said was a lie. She loves me."  
  
"I know Michael. I don't know why she lied to Isabel but I know how much she wanted this wedding. She wanted you all to be a family."  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I need your help to find her."  
  
"I'll do anything I can, Michael. So where should we start looking Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"First tell me everything that happened when you came over here the day of the wedding."  
  
"Well Maria had called me the night before and told me to get Tess and Isabel and meet her at the house at 9:00. When I got there I noticed the door was opened so we went on in. I called for Maria and I couldn't find her. We searched the entire house and didn't see her. I called Amy to see if she heard from Maria and she said no so then Isabel called Alex."  
  
"Was there anything unusual about the house?"  
  
"All I can say is her car was still in the driveway and her wedding dress was gone. It looked like she had maybe caught a ride with someone else. Her makeup and curling iron were out on her dresser. It looked like she had been getting ready for the wedding. And as I said the door to the house was open when we arrived."  
  
"So what could have happened?"  
  
"Maybe she called a cab or something. She couldn't have walked wherever she was going."  
  
Michael and Liz spent the whole day tracking down every cab in the area. They passed her picture around but no one recognized her. Michael even tried showing her picture to bus drivers and to people at airports but no one had seen her.  
  
The weeks had passed and Michael had done everything he could think of in his power to find Maria. Michael was out of his mind with worry. Isabel showed up at his apartment one evening to try to speak to Michael. He answered the door.  
  
"Michael." As soon as he saw Isabel at the door he tried to slam it in her face but she used her powers to open the door back up. Michael could have fought harder but at this point he didn't really care. Isabel noticed that he must have cleaned the apartment back up. The night Michael came to her he had told her he trashed the apartment. It was now spotless. It looked like a home and you could see a child's toy box in the corner. The house had been decorated with some of Mari's things. Dakota's pictures were hanging on the wall.  
  
"Before the wedding we had moved most of Maria's and Dakota's things to the apartment. I was going to wait till she came home to let her decide where everything would go but I decided to get it ready for when they do come home. Do you think Maria will like it?"  
  
"It looks beautiful Michael. She will love it."  
  
"Isabel I know you don't believe that Maria didn't leave by her choice but I can't believe she would leave me of her own free will."  
  
"Michael I don't know what to say. You know I was really shocked when Maria asked me to be her bridesmaid. We have never been the best of friends. In fact I actually used to hate her. I thought she was ditzy. But I think she asked me because she thought I was important to you. I accepted because I knew she was the only thing in the world that ever made you happy. I don't know Maria like you do. And if you have faith in her then I will to."  
  
"Thank you Isabel."  
  
  
  
  
  
******Part 24******  
  
It had been a week since Austin kidnapped Maria. She was only allowed to stay in the bedroom of the house. Austin hadn't mentioned getting married again in that time and he had bought her sweatpants and a shirt to change into. Austin had made the mistake of making Maria cook their dinner one night.  
  
Maria had cooked some chicken. Austin sat down to eat it and spit it out.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's chicken. I told you I couldn't cook."  
  
"Too bad. You will only be allowed to eat what you cook. I on the other hand will buy my own food."  
  
"What about Dakota?"  
  
"You better learn to cook for his sake. What kind of mother are you anyway?"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Throughout the week Isabel continued to try and dream walk Maria but Maria wouldn't let her in anymore. Alex decided to make missing posters for Maria on his computer. In the morning Alex, Isabel, Michael, Max, Liz, Kyle, and Tess had gotten together and were hanging the posters up around town. Kyle felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a woman standing there.  
  
"Your Austin's friend right?" Kyle recognized her as the woman from the trailer park the night they went looking for Michael at Austin's place.  
  
"Yes," Kyle said keeping up the lie.  
  
"Look the next time you see that scumbag tell him I want my money back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.  
  
"That SOB left me a week ago. He wiped out my bank account and took all of my money with him. I wish I knew who beat him up that night I'd like to thank them. I don't know what I ever saw in that man."  
  
The woman walked off leaving a dazed Kyle.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kyle said yelling for the rest of the group.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"That woman was Austin's ex-girlfriend. She said he took off a week ago. The same time Maria disappeared. Do you think he might have had something to do with it?"  
  
"Tess mind warped him. Why would he have taken her after all this time?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Can the mind warp wear off Tess?"  
  
"I don't know Liz. I guess it's possible."  
  
"What happened that night between you and Austin?" Max asked looking at Michael.  
  
"Austin was drunk and I got him to admit what he did to Maria that night. He said she wanted it. That's when I lost control and started beating him up."  
  
"Isabel why don't you try to dream walk Maria again and ask her if Austin has her?"  
  
"I've been trying but she won't let me in."  
  
"Is there a way you can get Michael into her head? Maybe he can convince her to talk," Alex suggested.  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
The gang went back to Michael's apartment that night. Michael and Isabel lay on the bed. "Okay Michael just relax. Hold my hand. Once we get into Maria's head and you see her I'll leave. Then it's up to you to get the truth from her."  
  
They had been asleep for over an hour when Isabel finally made the connection.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Isabel how many times do I have to tell you to go away?"  
  
Maria then noticed Michael. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Isabel quickly stepped away and left Michael there to talk to her. She prayed for his sake he would finally get the truth from her.  
  
Isabel got off the bed and walked out to see the others.  
  
"How did it go?" Liz asked.  
  
"Michael's in her head now. It's up to him to get through to her."  
TBC...  



	10. Part 25

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: The Return  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria  
NOTE: AU, Michael and the other alien's left the planet. Alex is still alive. Tess was never pregnant. Michael and Maria still slept together before he left earth. Everything else is pretty much the same.  
  
  
  
******Part 25******  
  
"I asked you what are you doing here Michael?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I want you back. Why did you leave?"  
  
"Michael I already told you I didn't want to get married why can't you leave it alone?"  
  
"Because I know you love me. Maria we found out Austin disappeared the same time you did. Does he have you?"  
  
"Michael please just leave." Maria turned around so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes.  
  
"No, not until you tell me the truth. Maria I love you and Dakota so much. I would do anything for you. Please don't turn me away. I need you so much. I'm not going to give up on us. If Austin's hurting you we can help." Michael walked up to Maria and put his arms around her. She struggled to get away at first but she stopped fighting him. She had missed him so much.  
  
"No you can't help me Michael. You don't understand. Michael he knows about you. He knows you're an alien and he has photos. Michael if I leave him then he will turn you over to the FBI. He thinks Dakota is his son. He wants me to marry him." Maria started to cry.  
  
"What? Maria how could you do this? Why didn't you ask Isabel for help?" Michael tried to let Maria go but she turned around in his arms and held him tighter. She looked in his eyes.  
  
"I'm doing this for you Michael. If you come here for me he will hurt you."  
  
"Maria I can take care of myself."  
  
"No you can't Michael. You do things without thinking. You don't think of ways to keep you safe. I won't let you get hurt."  
  
"So what do you intend to do stay with him forever? What about Dakota?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
"Maria you need our help and you know it. Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know Michael. When he kidnapped me he must have drugged me. I don't know how long I was out. I woke up in this house. Austin will only let me stay in the bedroom. When he leaves the house he locks me in here. I've only been in the kitchen a few times. I don't know where I'm at."  
  
"Maria I promise you I'll find you. I won't let anything happen to you or Dakota again." Maria held Michael even tighter and continued crying.  
  
"Maria I have to let you go now. I don't want to but the sooner I leave you here the sooner I can find you for real."  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't know what to do Michael. It's my fault we're in this mess," she cried.  
  
"Shh. Austin's the only one at fault here. But your right you shouldn't have lied to me. I'll always be here to save you."  
  
Maria gave Michael a quick kiss.  
  
"Please be careful Michael. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Michael opened his eyes. He walked out to see the others.  
  
"What happened?" Tess asked.  
  
"Austin has her, but she doesn't know where she's at."  
  
"Did he hurt her?" Liz asked.  
  
"He hasn't physically hurt her, but she won't be safe until we find her."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.  
  
"We know Austin has her so we'll just have to see if he's left a trail to where he went. Austin can't be that bright. He had to have left a clue to their whereabouts somewhere," Max said.  
  
"We'll find them Michael," Isabel promised.  



	11. Part 26

******The Return; Part 26******  
  
"I guess the first thing we should do is check out where Austin works. Then we'll ask around and see if anyone knows where he's at. We can also check gas receipts and see if he's been to any ATM machines," Max said to the others.  
  
__________________________  
"Here put this on." Austin threw Maria her wedding dress. "Today we're going to get married. I had the dress cleaned for you."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to marry you."  
  
"Do I have to remind you of the photos I have of Michael? I think the FBI would be very interested to know there is an actual alien living in Roswell pretending to be a human."  
  
"Stop it alright! Fine I guess I have no choice. But I need time to get my nails done, not to mention my hair and makeup fixed. You don't have any of the right products here. I can't possibly be ready until next week."  
  
"Nice try. Here's a brush and I don't give a damn about your nails. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
*Michael please hurry* Maria thought.  
  
______________________________  
The group learned that Austin worked at a construction company. They agreed they would send Kyle in to find out some information. Michael wanted to be the one to go in but they convinced him that it wasn't a good idea. Kyle walked into the building.  
  
"Can I talk to the man in charge?" Kyle asked.  
  
"That's me what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was looking for my friend Austin Zoss. Can I speak to him?"  
  
"He's not here. Austin walked out on the job a week ago and said he wasn't coming back."  
  
"Did he give you any clue as to where he was going?"  
  
"No I don't have any idea. You can maybe ask Matt. He's a friend of Austin's."  
  
"Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's outside loading up the truck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kyle walked out to see a muscular guy in his late 30's loading the truck.  
  
"Are you Matt?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I needed to get in contact with Austin. Do you know where's he's at?"  
  
"What do you need him for?"  
  
"I'm a friend. It's personal."  
  
"Funny you don't look like any friend of Austin's. I'm sure he would have mentioned you to me."  
  
"Look do you know where's he's at?"  
  
"Why don't you get lost?" Matt said.  
  
"I need to know where he's at."  
  
"Get the hell out of here before I physically remove you."  
  
"Calm down. I'll leave." Kyle looked at the man and decided he better leave if he still wanted his face intact.  
  
Kyle went back to Michael's apartment.  
  
"So how did it go?" Max asked.  
  
"His boss said he walked off the job a week ago. I spoke to a friend of Austin's but the guy threatened to beat me up."  
  
"So you didn't learn anything? I knew I should have gone!"  
  
"Calm down Michael. We'll find her."  
  
"Alex is right. Look do you think your dad could help us out? Since he's been reinstated as the sheriff maybe he can figure something out," Liz asked.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
Kyle and the others went to Valenti's office and explained the whole situation to him. The sheriff ran Austin's name through the computer and saw that he had been in trouble with the law throughout the years for various reasons. He found out that Austin was given a speeding ticket two days ago in Marathon, Texas.  
  
"That's great but Marathon is a big place. That still doesn't narrow it down," Liz said.  
  
"Look I'm tired of waiting. Austin actually intends to marry Maria. I'm going to find this Matt guy and see what he knows no matter what it takes," Michael said.  
  
"As the sheriff I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Look Michael, you need to be more careful than last time. Don't go overboard," Isabel warned.  
  
______________________________  
Austin knocked on the bedroom door to where Maria and Dakota where being held.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dakota was on the floor playing with some toy trucks. Austin actually bought Dakota a few toys after Maria insisted. It was the only time Austin ever listened to Maria. Austin noticed Maria was in the wedding dress.  
  
"I'm glad to see you came around."  
  
"I don't have a choice. You disgust me. You have to bribe a woman into marrying you. I don't want this. Why do you always force me to do things I don't want?" Maria was sick and tired of being scared of this man. She was angry for everything he had taken from her.  
  
"Look here, you'll learn to love me. And I don't force you to do anything. You don't have to marry me. I can find a perfectly suited laboratory for Michael to live in."  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
Austin slapped Maria. Dakota started crying and he ran over to his mom. Maria picked him up.  
  
"See what you made me do!" Austin yelled.   
  
Dakota finally stopped crying after Maria rocked him.  
  
"Look freshen up and I'll be back in a little while with a man to marry us. And you better behave."  
________________________  
Austin arrived a half hour later. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Maria wanted to puke at the site of him. He had his short brown hair slicked back with way too much gel. He was wearing a black tuxedo.  
  
"Come on." Austin led Maria and Dakota into the living room. The room was bare except for a couch and TV. Maria noticed there was an old man dressed in a suit.  
  
"We're ready," Austin said to the man.  
  
"Like I said to you earlier it's a bit unusual for me to marry someone in their house. Don't you want any family here?"  
  
"No, we're very much and love and don't want to wait for all of that."  
  
Maria just frowned.  
  
"We need a witness," the man said.  
  
"Look I paid you enough money for this wedding. Can't we just say Dakota's a witness?" Austin handed the man a wad of cash. Maria couldn't make the amount out.  
  
"No problem."  
  
After the wedding the man left and Austin threw Maria back into the bedroom. She changed back into her other outfit Austin had bought her. Maria wished she were dead. She was now Maria Zoss.  
  
TBC...  
  



	12. Part 27

******Part 27******  
  
Michael found out Matt's address and started to leave when he thought of something.  
  
"When I went into Maria's head she said something about Austin having photos of me and the pod cave. We need the photos back," Michael said.  
  
"Sheriff can you find out if Austin has a safety deposit box somewhere?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Michael, go. We'll take care of the photos. You go find out where Maria is but promise me you won't do anything stupid," Max pleaded.  
  
"I'm not going to jeopardize my future with Maria. I just want her back. I'll be careful."  
  
Michael left and arrived at Matt's address an hour later. Michael knocked on the door and Matt answered the door.  
  
"I know you don't know me but I'm looking for a mutual friend, Austin."  
  
"Why does everyone keep coming to me? Look I already told that other guy and I'm telling you. Get lost."  
  
Michael looked at Matt. He could tell the guy worked out and could beat the shit out of him but he didn't care. He knew he couldn't use his powers on the guy for fear of adding any more suspicion onto him and the others.  
  
Matt started to shut the door when Michael grabbed it.  
  
"I know you don't give a damn about my problems and you can't beat me up at anytime, but Austin has my fiancée and our son. He is hurting them. I suggest if you know anything you tell me."  
  
"It's Austin's son and he would never hurt them."  
  
"No he's my son and I have proof. If you don't tell me where she is, you will be an accessory to the crime if anything happens to her. And I don't care how much bigger than me you are, you will pay if anything happens to her or my son!"  
  
"Look it's not worth the trouble. What do I care anyway? Austin has a house he just rented in Marathon Texas. It's a small house in the middle of nowhere. The address is 2001 Brooklyn St."  
  
Michael jumped in his car and dialed Max's number on his cell phone. Thankfully Maria had bought him a cell phone two weeks ago.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Matt finally told me where Maria is. She's in Marathon Texas. The address is 2001 Brooklyn St. I'm going to go get her."  
  
"Michael wait for us. We'll all go with you."  
  
"There isn't time! I've got to get them now. Austin could be hurting them now as we speak."  
  
"Michael don't do anything stupid."  
  
Michael slammed the cell phone off. He was sick and tired of Max always warning him not to be stupid. All Michael wanted to do was keep the people he loved safe. Why was that so wrong?  
  
"Michael's going after Maria," Max announced to the group.  
  
"Where is she?" Liz asked.  
  
"In Marathon."  
  
"I'm going to go and meet Michael there. Sheriff can you come with me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I'm coming too," Kyle said. Max nodded his head.  
  
"We'll were coming!" the girls shouted.  
  
"No it's too dangerous. And we now know where Austin's safety deposit box is. Do you think you could handle getting into the bank and getting the photos Isabel?"  
  
"Sure. Tess can help."  
  
"Luckily my mind warping skills have improved," Tess added.  
  
"Let's go sheriff." As Max, Kyle, and the sheriff started to leave out the door a frantic Amy stopped them.  
  
"Jim have you heard anything about Maria? I'm so worried."  
  
"Actually we just got a lead. I'm going to see if it pans out. You go back home and I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Jim gave Amy a quick kiss and ran out the door with the rest of the guys.  
  
"It will be alright Amy," Liz said and hugged her.  
  
"I hope so," Amy said.  
  
  
Maria and Dakota were sleeping in the bedroom when the door suddenly opened waking them. Austin walked up to the bed and grabbed Dakota. Maria quickly stood up and started hitting Austin trying to get her son back. Austin pushed Maria away and slammed the door shut locking it. Maria tried opening the door and kicking it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Dakota! Dakota!" Maria screamed.  
  
A few moments later Austin opened the door and barged in pushing Maria onto the bed.  
  
"Where's Dakota. What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's in his crib I bought him."  
  
"Take me to him. I want to see if he's alright!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Austin pushed her farther down on the bed.  
  
"I intend to have my wedding night."  
  
TBC...  
  



	13. Part 28-29

*******Part 28*******  
  
Max, Kyle, and the sheriff jumped into his police car. Jim turned the siren on and headed for Marathon, Texas. Michael had gotten a half hour lead on them.  
  
Meanwhile Liz drove Amy home and waited for any news from the sheriff or Michael.  
  
Tess and Isabel arrived at the bank where Austin's safety deposit box was located. Isabel used her powers to erase the tapes on the video cameras. Tess used her mind warping skills to allow Isabel to get into the safe room without anyone noticing. Isabel used her powers to break into the box and get the photos. She ran out of the bank a few minutes later.  
  
"Did you get them?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tess and Isabel went back to the sheriff's house and burned the photos making sure there was no trace of them.  
  
Tess called Max on the cell phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"This is Tess. We got the photos and we destroyed them."  
  
"Did everything go okay?"  
  
"Yes. We didn't have any problems."  
  
"Great. We're almost in Marathon. Bye."  
  
Max hung up the phone.  
  
"The girls got the photos," Max announced to Kyle and Jim.  
  
_________________________  
Michael broke every driving law on the books driving to the address Matt had given him. When he arrived at the house he jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Michael heard screams coming from inside the house. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He used his powers to open it. Michael followed the screams to the bedroom door. He saw that the door was slightly opened and he ran into the room. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
(Note: I'm going back in time before Michael came into the room.)  
  
"What?" Maria asked scared of what Austin's statement implied.  
  
"You're my wife and I intend to make it official," Austin smirked. "You'll enjoy yourself just like last time. Maybe we'll even make another child."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
Austin leaned on top of Maria and started to kiss her on the lips. Maria jerked her head from side to side trying to keep his lips from touching hers. She started to cry.  
  
"I like it when you play rough."  
  
Austin grabbed Maria's hands and forced them above her head. He kissed her again only this time he was able to slide his tongue in her mouth. Maria bit down hard.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Austin slapped Maria. Still holding Maria's wrist above her head he grabbed a knife out of his pocket. Maria started to scream. Austin used the knife to rip her shirt off. "No! No! Stop!"  
  
Suddenly Maria felt Austin leave her body. She watched as he was flung across the room like a rag doll. He hit the wall. Maria and Austin both looked over to see Dakota standing in the doorway with one of his hands held up in front of him. Dakota had heard his mother's screams and crawled down out of his crib.  
  
Austin started to get up off the floor. He realized what had happened. "He's not my son! He's a freak!"  
  
Austin picked the knife up off of the floor and started to walk towards Dakota. Maria saw this and jumped off the bed and lunged herself at Austin. They fought for a while. Maria tried to grab the knife out of his hands but Austin ended up stabbing her in the arm. Dakota used his powers to open Austin's hands so he would drop the knife. Maria was lying on the floor from the struggle and crawled to reach the knife with her good arm. Austin started to grab her again but she reached the knife before him. They started to struggle again but Maria stabbed Austin in the chest. She pushed him off of her body and Dakota ran over to Maria hugging her.  
  
Maria heard the door to the bedroom open and was shocked to see Michael.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
Michael saw Dakota in Maria's arms. He then noticed Austin lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He looked back at Maria and blood was coming from her arm. He ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michael asked taking her and Dakota in his arms careful not to hurt her.  
  
"I am now."  
  
Michael noticed Maria was only in her bra and pants. "Was I too late?" Michael asked scared of her answer would be.  
  
"No, Dakota stopped him before anything could happen. What about Austin? Is he dead?" Maria asked.  
  
Michael walked over to him and felt for a pulse but he couldn't find one. He looked over at Maria who was crying.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then Michael and Maria turned to see the sheriff, Kyle, and Max walk into the room.  
  
*****Part 29*****  
  
Maria looked up at Max and the others. "I killed him."  
  
Noticing the others looking at Maria, Michael took off his jacket and tried to cover Maria the best he could without disturbing her cut arm.  
  
"He was going to hurt Dakota, and he had a knife," Maria cried.  
  
"Maria you're arm," Kyle said.  
  
"Austin stabbed me during the fight."  
  
Max started to walk over to Maria and lay his hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't heal it Max," Jim said.  
  
"Why not?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because it's proof that Maria killed Austin in self defense. When we call the police they will be more likely to believe her story."  
  
"You can't call the police! Austin said if he ever died they would find photos of Michael and the pod cave," Maria started to cry.  
  
"It's alright Maria. Isabel and Tess got the photos and destroyed them. I know the sheriff here in town. I'm sure I can explain the situation to him without telling him what Michael is and it will be alright," Jim assured her.  
  
The police had been called and they took Maria's statement. Maria obviously left out the part about Dakota using his powers. The police assured Maria and the others everything would be all right and she wouldn't have to serve any jail time. She also learned that even if Austin was alive her marriage to him wasn't legal. Maria was taken to the hospital to get checked over and to stitch up her arm. The doctors tried to examine Dakota but Maria refused and said she had been with him the entire time and that he was fine. Maria was left alone in the emergency room after her arm had been stitched up. Michael walked into the room alone.  
  
"Where's Dakota?" Maria asked.  
  
"Max has him right now. I didn't want to leave him alone but I needed to talk to you alone."  
  
Michael noticed bruises all over Maria's body from the struggle. Her hospital gown did nothing to conceal them.  
  
"Maria..."  
  
She had noticed by his eyes and the tone of his voice that he had seen her bruises. "Michael I'm alright now. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Maria I didn't do anything. In fact I was to late."  
  
"Michael you convinced me to ask for help. If you hadn't come into my head that night this nightmare wouldn't be over. You convinced me I needed help. You helped me create our son. He's a hero just like his daddy." Maria started to cry.  
  
Michael walked over to Maria and he pulled her into his arms while she cried. "I love you so much I was so afraid I'd never see you again. I was so afraid Austin was going to turn you and Dakota into the FBI. Michael I need you so much." Maria clung to Michael almost taking his breath away.  
  
"I was scared too. You and Dakota are everything to me."  
  
Just then Maria and Michael heard the door to her room at the hospital open up. Maria looked up from Michael's arms releasing some of the grip she had on Michael. Michael reached for one of her hands and held it next to his heart. He had come a long way from the days where he refused to show any kind of affection toward Maria in front of others. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Maria.  
  
"We ran a few test when we examined you earlier. You will make a full recovery and your stitches should be able to come out in two weeks. However there is a problem with the baby."  
TBC...  



	14. Part 30-31

******Part 30******  
  
"Baby?" Maria asked. Michael was shocked.  
  
"You didn't know? You're not that far along but the baby suffered some trauma due to the struggle that occurred between you and Austin. Also we can tell you haven't been eating well and the baby isn't getting enough nourishment. There are things we could do for the baby if you were farther along in the pregnancy but the baby is just too young."  
  
"What are you saying doctor?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm saying that it is likely Maria will lose the baby. We're going to keep her in the hospital for observation and in case there are any further difficulties."  
  
"So you want me to just lay around here in the hospital until my baby dies! Well I'm not going to do that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. Look I'll give you two some time alone. Talk to her," the doctor said looking at Michael. The doctor then left the room.  
  
Maria turned away from Michael and hid her face in the pillow. Michael could see her body shake. "Our baby is not going to die!"  
  
"Maria, you heard the doctor," Michael tried to reach out for Maria but she pushed him away.  
  
"No Michael. Austin has taken so much from me. He can't take my child too!"  
  
Michael went over to Maria again and scooped her off the bed into his arms. She struggled but he was more powerful.  
  
"Calm down. I'm taking you home. No arguments. You're living with me where you belong. Max will come with us and we'll see if he can heal the baby."  
  
It was a long drive back to Roswell. The sheriff and Kyle took his car and Max drove Michael's car. Michael sat in the back seat holding Maria and Dakota in his arms. Michael tried to get Maria to relax and get some rest but she refused.  
  
They finally reached Michael's apartment and Liz, Tess, Isabel, and Amy were there waiting for them. Max had called the girls and told them the situation. They told Amy everything except about the baby. They didn't want her to get suspicious after Max healed it.  
  
"Maria!" Amy screamed. She ran over and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy you're alright."  
  
Maria burst into tears. "I'm not alright! Nothings ever going to be all right ever again!" She ran into the apartment and into the bedroom.  
  
Amy turned to Michael. "I didn't mean to upset her. What happened Michael?"  
  
"She's just upset. I promise you I'll take care of her Amy."  
  
"I know you love my daughter but after everything that's happened I'm terrified for her."  
  
"Amy why don't you let me take you home. I'm sure Maria will come around. Just give her and Michael some time alone," Jim said putting his arm around Amy.  
  
"Alright, Jim."  
  
Michael and the others walked into the apartment. Kyle and the girls watched Dakota as Michael and Max went into the bedroom. They found Maria curled up on the bed in tears. Michael and Max walked over to her. It took Maria a few minutes to realize the men where standing there.  
  
"Max please save our baby."  
  
"I'll try. Lay out on the bed and keep your eyes open." Maria did as she was told.  
  
Michael stood back and watched Max as he laid his hands on Maria's belly. Max and Maria stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. Max was concentrating as hard as he could.  
  
"Max?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"Please Max. Why won't you help me?"  
  
"Maria I tried. I can't do anything."  
  
Max apologized to Michael as he walked out of the bedroom to see the others.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" Isabel asked.  
  
"There wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry." Max couldn't look at the others. He started to leave the apartment.  
  
"Wait Max." Liz ran up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know you tried. It's not your fault."  
  
"I just feel so bad for Maria and Michael."  
  
"I know," Liz said hugging Max. "Can you drive me home? I don't want to be alone and I know Maria needs time alone with Michael and Dakota.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Everyone left the apartment except for Isabel and Alex who were watching Dakota until Michael came back into the room.  
  
"Michael why is this happening? What is wrong with me? I want our child so bad. Please don't let it die."  
  
Michael's heart sank. He didn't know what to say to her. He was dying inside knowing there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. It tore him up to know his child was dying but he had to be strong for Maria.  
  
******Part 31******  
  
"Maria you know I'm not like Max I can't heal. The only thing I can do is blow up rocks. I'm useless Maria. I don't want to lose you or the baby but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Just try. Please I'm not giving up!"  
  
"Maria what if I hurt you?"  
  
"You won't. I trust you. Please try."  
  
Michael walked up to Maria and sat next to her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled trying to convince her that everything would be all right. Michael laid his hand over Maria's belly and concentrated. He got flashes of their night together through Maria's eyes. He saw how much she loved him and wanted him that night. Finally their connection stopped.  
  
Michael looked away from Maria and stepped away from the bed. "I told you I was a screw-up. I put you and our children in danger and then I can't even protect you or them. I'm sorry Maria. You don't deserve any of this. If I wasn't in your life you would be happy now. You would have had everything that you always wanted. It's not enough that I screwed my life up but I ruined yours." Michael was in tears.   
  
"Michael stop! I don't blame you. Everything that has happened has been my fault. I'm the one who got drunk that night and went to the bar."  
  
"I know but If I hadn't have left..."  
  
"No it was still my choice. It's not your fault."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
"Dakota! Dakota! Dakota!" Alex shouted chasing after him.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael. He ran away from us and we couldn't catch him," Isabel said.  
  
Dakota ran in his mom's arms and they lay together on the bed.  
  
"It's okay. You two should go home now," Michael told Alex and Isabel.  
  
Alex and Isabel left the apartment.  
  
Maria had stopped crying now that Dakota was in her arms. Maria looked up at Michael. "Please come lay with us."  
  
Michael lay down next to Maria and wrapped his arms around Dakota and Maria. Michael felt so much love for his family and he was devastated at the thought of losing this baby. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The sunlight shone through the bedroom window waking Maria. Dakota was still asleep but she noticed Michael was awake.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"For a while now. I didn't want to wake you. You, Dakota, and this baby mean everything to me."   
  
Michael reached out his hands to hold Maria's stomach. He kissed her belly. "If you can hear me in there me and your mother love you very much. We want you so much so if you could please just hold on for us."  
  
Maria reached out to hold Michael's hand that was still attached to her stomach. There sudden movements must have wakened Dakota because they felt his tiny hand clasp there's. As soon as all three of their hands touched a bright glow could be seen around Maria's stomach. The heard the faint sounds of the baby's heartbeat. Suddenly the heartbeat grew stronger and stronger. The glow went away and Michael removed his hand from Maria.  
  
"It's a girl," Michael smiled.  
  
TBC...   
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Part 32 The Conclusion

******Part 32******  
  
"I felt her, Maria," Michael said.  
  
"I felt her too. She's stronger. Michael I love you so much. Can we please get married? I want our children and me to have your name."  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Michael felt so lucky when he thought of everything he could have lost but didn't.  
  
Maria put a still sleeping Dakota in his crib while she went back into the bedroom with Michael. They lay on the bed together holding each other. Michael could feel tears on his face but he realized they weren't his. "Maria what is it?"  
  
"It's just I was so scared that I would never see you again and I was so scared when Austin learned the truth about you."  
  
"I never would have given up looking for you Maria. When you left it's like I couldn't breathe. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe."  
  
"Don't say that Michael. I won't ever let you get hurt because of me and the mistakes I've made. You are the only person who could ever make me happy. I love you." Maria clung to Michael.  
  
After lying in each other's arms for a long while Maria finally spoke. "Michael I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Michael we have two children."  
  
"Yes, I know but what's your point?"  
  
"Michael we've only made love twice."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was just wondering do you have like some kind of super alien sperm or something? I mean am I going to get pregnant every time we make love?" Maria blushed.  
  
"I don't know why don't we find out?" Michael said smiling and then leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Michael I'm serious! Anyway I'm already pregnant so it won't prove anything."  
  
Michael turned serious. "I don't know how it works. I mean if there have been other alien-human couples it's not like they've gone around advertising it, so I don't have any answers. Does that mean your having second thoughts about us?  
  
"Of course not. We'll just figure it out together.  
  
  
"I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows. Michael why don't you go first?" the judge asked.  
  
It was two days after Dakota and Michael had saved Maria and Michael's baby girl from dying. Maria had bought a simple white dress for the wedding. Isabel, Alex, Dakota, Max, Liz, Amy, Jim, Tess, and Kyle were all in attendance. They had gone to a justice of the peace and were about to get married. Nothing could keep Michael and Maria apart any longer.  
  
Michael took Maria's hand in his. "Before I met you, all I cared about was finding a way home, and as far away from Roswell as I could get. I thought anywhere had to be better than this. When I first met you, you irritated the hell out of me because you made me feel things I didn't understand. I wanted you so much and it scared me. I was afraid I'd forget everything that was important to me. I know I'm not saying this right," Michael said unsure of himself.  
  
"You're doing fine," Maria sighed.  
  
"I learned that nothing and nowhere could be better than being with you. You make me so happy and sometimes you make me mad. But I know I love you and I'm lucky. You've given me a wonderful son and I can't wait to raise our daughter together. I love you." Michael placed the ring on Maria's finger.  
  
"It's you're turn Maria," the judge said.  
  
"I knew that day we drove to Marathon together that I had met the man I would fall in love with and want to marry. I wanted you so much then but I never thought you would love me or need me as much as I wanted you. You were so hard to get through to, but you made me feel so special because you shared things with me that you didn't share with anyone else. You trusted me and I know that was hard for you. I love you so much, and I want to spend forever showing you how lucky I feel to have found my one true love," Maria said placing the ring on Michael's finger.  
  
"Now that the vows have been said, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Maria smiled and attacked Michael's mouth. Kissing him roughly at first and then slower and more delicately. They finally pulled apart after a long time. "I love you so much," Maria told him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Maria suddenly felt their daughter kicking her. "Feel this!" Maria said taking Michael's hand in hers. She placed his hand over her swelling belly. "She's kicking!"  
  
Michael smiled proudly at the miracle. Maria was giving him a second child and this time he was not going to miss a single moment of his daughter's life.  
  
After the wedding the gang gathered at the Crashdown. "Okay it's time for you're first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Michael Guerin," Liz announced.  
  
Michael took Maria's hands in his and led her into the middle of the café. Some of the table had been pushed aside to make room for them to dance. The music started to play on the jukebox.  
  
**I never went to college, I don't have a degree,  
Let's say I went to night school, I learned all I know on the streets,  
I wasn't born a rich man, I ain't got no pedigree,  
The sweat on this old color, That's my Ph.D.  
  
It comes down to this, I wouldn't exist,  
Without you it ain't worth the grind, I'd fight for one kiss,  
On a night like this, You make me feel I could fly, like  
  
I can save the world, Since the night your love saved me,  
Maybe I can't save the world, But as long as you believe  
Maybe I can save the world**  
  
"You've gotten better at this," Maria said leaning against Michael's chest as they danced.  
  
"I guess I wasn't un-teachable after all."  
  
"I think Juanita was more interested in getting in your pants than in teaching you the right way to dance," Maria said referring to the woman Michael hired to teach him to dance for their prom.  
  
"A little jealous were we?" Michael said smirking.  
  
"You're mine now. Everyone else will just have to eat their heart out," Maria said holding Michael tightly.  
  
**I've gotta confess, Sometimes I'm a mess,  
Sometimes I step out of line, Like this old tattoo,  
I ain't shiny or new, With you by my side nothing matters  
  
I can save the world, Since the night your love saved me,  
Maybe I can't save the world, But as long as you believe  
Maybe I can save the world   
  
They can say it's blind love, But it's a fool who don't believe,  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon just to walk you down your street  
  
I can save the world, Since the night your love saved me,  
Maybe I can't save the world, But as long as you believe  
  
Our love is even stronger, Than God hoped it could be,  
Baby all it takes, Is just a little faith in me,  
To feel like I can save the world, I can save the world******{Song by Bon Jovi, Save The World}  
  
The song ended and Michael and Maria started to walk away from the dance floor. Everyone else was dancing except Amy and Jim who were sitting in the corner watching Dakota.  
  
"As much as I hate Juanita we do have something in common."  
  
"What's that?" Michael asked.  
  
"I defiantly want in your pants." Michael eyes almost popped out of his head at that comment.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Michael replied catching his breath. Then he was startled to see Maria dash away from him.  
  
Maria ran over to Amy. "We're going to leave now. Are you sure you'll be alright looking after Dakota tonight?"  
  
"We'll be fine." Amy told her daughter.  
  
Maria and Michael quickly said their goodbyes to their friends. Maria then turned to Michael and grabbed his hand. She started to pull him toward the door and she raced him to the car.  
  
"Maria slow down. You shouldn't run with the baby."  
  
"Michael, I'm pregnant not an invalid."  
  
"Be serious Maria. We almost lost her and I don't want to take any more chances. I'm going to wait on you hand and foot for the rest of your pregnancy and I'm confining you to the bed," Michael said smiling.  
  
"Michael I can't stay off my feet that long and what am I going to do in bed for the next eight months?"  
  
"I'm sure I can come up with something. Let's go back to our place and start on our honeymoon," Michael said.  
  
****  
  
"Michael wake up. Michael. Michael. Michael! MICHAEL!"  
  
"What the hell?" Michael felt a huge thump on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see a very angry Maria lying next to him in bed.  
  
"What did you hit me for? It's 3:00 in the morning," Michael said noticing the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"I'm going to have the baby."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Michael I've had a baby before. I know what it feels like!"  
  
"I'll call Isabel."  
  
"There isn't time. This baby is coming now."  
  
"Can't you hold her in or something? I don't know how to deliver a baby."  
  
"You better learn fast Michael because I'm not holding this baby in. Get her out of me now!!" Maria screamed as another contraction started.  
  
"Maria calm down. Why are you screaming?"  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
It had been eight months since their wedding and Michael had kept to his promise. He waited on Maria hand and foot. He cooked all of their meals making sure to cook only healthy things for Maria and the baby. He even cleaned the house and did all the shopping.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Maria grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Michael quickly jerked it away.  
  
"Maria it can't be that bad."  
  
"Give me your damn hand!"  
  
Michael reluctantly took Maria's hand in his. When he did he received a flash coming from Maria. He could physically feel what she was going through.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't know."  
  
"Michael please help me."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
With Maria's instructions Michael helped Maria have the baby. Michael felt a sense of pride to be the first one to see his daughter come into the world. He picked her up and quickly cleaned her up with some wet washcloths. He wrapped her in a soft blanket and held her in his arms. He walked over to Maria and handed her their child. He then sat next to Maria on the bed and held then both in his arms. The baby started to cry but Maria was able to calm her down. Throughout her pregnancy Michael and Maria had fought over names but they finally agreed on the name Meredith.  
  
"She's beautiful," Maria smiled.  
  
"Just like her mother."  
  
The proud parents finally heard the door open and Dakota ran in the room. "Mommy, you screaming?"  
  
"Yes. I'm okay now. Come meet your baby sister," Maria said to Dakota who was now two and a half years old.  
  
Dakota crawled up on the bed and looked at the bundle in his mommy's arms.  
  
"She's little."  
  
"Yes she is. You're a big brother now. You have to help me protect her and keep her safe. Can you do that?" Michael asked him.  
  
"Yah, I'm a big boy. I'm sleepy," Dakota yawned.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed then," Michael laughed. Dakota kissed Maria and then ran back to his room.  
  
Michael and Maria were happier than they ever thought possible. They were finally together raising two beautiful children. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
